Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A humanized Thomas & Friends Tale
by SF64Rules
Summary: When the evil space empress Rita Repulsa is released from a space dumpster on the Moon by two astronauts. A benevolent sage known as Zordon drafts a group of five teenagers on the Island of Sodor to help protect the planet as Dino-powered warriors of goodness. This is a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers parody with humanized Thomas and Friends characters. READ first chapter carefully.
1. Author's Note

First of all, I do not own Power Rangers or Thomas and Friends. They all belong to Saban and HIT Entertainment respectively.

* * *

Hello everyone, this is SF64Rules with a new story. This is a humanized Thomas and Friends story (or will be once the first official chapter is uploaded)(my very first one too) with a twist: It's a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers season 1 adaption with Thomas and Friends characters as the main Power Ranger characters. I got the idea from reading some very good Mighty Morphin Power Rangers stories found on this site (I thank the author jasonstoneface for writing the story "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 4"), along with some excellent humanized adaptions of Thomas and Friends stories also found on this website (I thank the two authors Gotham317 and ThomasZoey3000 for writing up their humanized Thomas and Friends stories).

Now it may sound silly (and a little stupid too) but I'm going to try very hard to make this story work and successful (I have many ideas for this story), and that's where I'll need you readers help.

You can submit me a PM (or review the story) suggesting an idea for an episode, they can be an adaption of a MMPR season 1 episode (I will accept anyone of the ones up until the "Green with Evil" five parter, but I won't accept "Day of the Dumpster" as I'm going to automatically work on that one first), episodes from Thomas and Friends (I'll accept the ones from Season 8-12 for now, but they must have a twist because I want Rita and her forces to be involved in the plot), or even ideas for original chapters (I want them family-friendly though, and I also WILL accept OC's too...but they have to be monsters though), I'll credit you for the idea and/or OC.

A note that Rita Repulsa and her minions (Goldar, Finster, Baboo, Squatt, and Scorpina) will all remain the same as from the actual show, and the Lunar Palace will remain located on the moon too. And Zordon and Alpha 5 will also appear too and remain the same. The Command Center will now reside in the Quarry instead of the Angel Grove desert. The Rangers' Dinozords will also remain the same too.

Now, here's who will be the five-six main Rangers (I got the last name ideas from reading some of the humanized Thomas fanfics out there. If you protest to me about them, I'll gladly change them):

Thomas Billinton as the Red Ranger and the kindhearted team leader.

Percy Avonside as the Black Ranger and the fun-loving second-in-command.

Toby Holden as the Blue Ranger and the smart one.

Emily Sterling as the Yellow Ranger and the beautiful tomboy.

Rosie Vulcan as the Pink Ranger and the cute graceful gymnast.

? as the Green Ranger. (Who will be the Green Ranger? That's for me to know and for you to all eventually find out)

The rest of the Steam Team (Gordon, Henry, James, and Edward) will also be featured as protagonists but will NOT have any Ranger powers, but they will get involved in many adventures too. Don't like any of the casting choices? Well I'm sorry, that's how I'm going to want it.

Before I wrap this up, I want to point out that even if this story is successful, I will NOT be adapting season 2 or 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (including the Alien Ranger mini-series), meaning no Lord Zedd, Rito Revolto, or Master Vile. I really have nothing against them (I serious love them), but they just weren't as good as season 1 was.

* * *

Day of the Dumpster will be up by the weekend or late Thursday if you're all lucky. Tell me what you all think. Is this a good story idea? But please be nice in commenting (no flames that is) or when PMing me since I'm still technically new to writing on this site and my feelings can get easily hurt if you're mean or rude.


	2. 1 - Day of the Dumpster

Change of plans everyone, I'm uploading it now. So here it is, the very first chapter of this new story. It's an adaption of "Day of the Dumpster", the first episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It will introduce the main heroes and, of course, the main villains.

And again, I don't own Power Rangers or Thomas and Friends. They are owned by Saban and HIT Entertainment respectively. And remember, this is an adaption of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers with humanized Thomas and Friends characters. Enjoy!

* * *

One day, a rocket ship was flying through outer space in search of adventure. Soon it made it's decent onto the Moon, and two Astronauts climbed out and down from the ship. They looked around until one of the two spotted something.

"Hey, look at that!" one of the Astronaut pointed out to something in the distance.

"Let's go!"

The two Astronauts made their way over to whatever was in the distance. When they reached it, they noticed it looked like a space dumpster. But what was a space dumpster doing out here on the moon?

"What do you think it is?" asked the first Astronaut.

"It looks like a giant space dumpster." the other Astronaut answered and he noticed something glowing on the top of the space dumpster.

"Well lets open it up." the first Astronaut said.

The first Astronaut grasps the glowing orb with his left hand and soon let's go of it, suddenly the space dumpster started shaking and the two Astronauts grab hold of the cover to the space dumpster and they pull it off...which proved to be a HUGE mistake.

Out of the dumpster came four glowing streaks of colored light. The light beams land on the horizon and became four living monsters.

The first monster is a lion-faced, griffin-themed knight wearing gold armor with two wings, and is armed with a longsword. His name is Goldar.

The second monster is a anthropomorphic white Scottish Terrier. His name is Finster.

The third monster is a tall (still shorter than Goldar), slim, black, and vampiric, and resembles a cross between a monkey and a bat with crippled wings. His name is Baboo.

And the fourth monster is a short, blue-skinned hobgoblin with a large horn. He wore metal armor, and looked like a mix between a blueberry and a warthog. His name is Squatt.

The appearance of the four monsters frightened the two Astronauts silly as they fell onto their butts in panic. "Let's get out of here!" one of them cried out.

Squatt reacted quite happily to being free. "All right! We're out!" then he walked over to the space dumpster and spoke into it. "Oh, Rita, wake up, wake up. We're free."

A new figure rised out from the space dumpster with a loud yawn. This figure was a female wearing a tannish gown with a cone bra, and a strange headdress. Her name is Rita Repulsa, the evil space empress. Squatt reacted in grossness.

"Uh-oh, morning breath!" Squatt exclaimed. "Let me get you a mint."

Baboo stopped him and scolded him, while Finster sighed in relief. "Ah, it's good to be out after 10,000 years."

Baboo then went over to Rita and offered to help her out of the space dumpster. "Here, your Evilness, let me help you."

He began to sing a song as he helped Rita out, but soon she stepped in something after getting out and scowled at Baboo. "Oh! You made me step in a puddle, you nitwit! Get out of my way, monkey face!" she snapped and pushed him away.

She then summoned her magic sceptor and she blasts the space dumpster, destroying it to ensure that she doesn't get sealed back inside again. By this point the two Astronauts were really terrified and they started heading right back to their ship in a panic while screaming, Rita noticed this and laughed loudly.

"Aw, don't leave. You'll miss my coming-out party! -that's when I destroy the nearest planet in the solar system!"

She laughed maniacally as she and her henchmen turned to face the nearest planet...which is Earth! This is so not good, huh?

* * *

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening, it was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. But it wasn't quiet enough for fifteen year old Thomas Billinton, a boy with bright blue hair as his alarm clock rang loudly in his ear. He sat up and yawned, and ran his fingers through his blue hair, then reached over and turned off the alarm with a sigh. It was the start of a new school year (his second year at Sodor High School) and he was not ready to start getting up early again. He had enjoyed his long summer days and sleeping in late. Thomas got up and went to his closet and got out his favorite red shirt with the number one on front and blue pants, and got dressed.

He went down to the kitchen where his dad, mom, and two younger twin sisters, eleven year olds Annie and Clarabel, two girls with long orange hair and both were wearing brown shirts with blue overalls, were already having breakfast. They were eating pancakes their mother made. Thomas had to smile at this.

"Good morning mom, dad, Annie, Clarabel." he greeted.

Mr. Billinton looked up from his newspaper and smiled at his son. "Good morning, son."

"Good morning sweetie." called Mrs. Billinton from the kitchen.

"Good morning big brother." Annie and Clarabel both said in union as they ate.

Thomas joined his father and sisters at the table as his mother brought him over a plate of pancakes.

"Thank you." Thomas thanked his mother and began eating.

"All ready for a new school year. Are you excited?" asked Mr. Billinton while he was reading his newspaper.

Thomas smiled but then sighed. "Yes, but I'm really used to getting up to early."

"You'll get used to it. Now eat up, you'll feel better after you do so." Mrs. Billinton said as she joined her family at the table.

As the family ate breakfast, Mr. Billinton's eyes widened as he read the newspaper.

"Well look at this." he laid the newspaper down on the table so the family could see it. "It says here the two Astronauts that returned yesterday from exploring the Moon claimed to had seen aliens."

"Honey, don't scare the children like that!" Mrs. Billinton scolded.

Thomas folded his arms. "Aliens. I'm not scared of aliens Mom." he scoffed.

"But we are!" Annie and Clarabel each said in fright as they held each other tightly.

Thomas soon noticed the clock was saying "7:45" and he got up to grab his backpack.

"I gotta go or I'll miss the bus! Bye!" he ran for the door and exited the house.

Thomas bolted to the bus stop, just as the bus pulled up. As he got on the bus he greeted the bus driver, Bertie, and sat down next to his best friend, fifteen year old Percy Avonside. Percy wore a black shirt with the number six on front and wore green pants and has green hair. The two of them had been friends since they were 'young and foolish.'

"Hello Thomas! How was your summer vacation?" Percy greeted.

"It was awesome! I went to see the fireworks at a funfair." Thomas smiled excitedly.

"Cool!" Percy replied. "I went to see the circus with Toby. I had a great summer! But it's kind of nice to be going back. It'll be nice to see everybody."

"Yeah!" Thomas smiled, but then gave a groan. "I'll bet James struck out with the girls, and we'll have to hear about it!"

Percy chuckled. "But it would probably be funny though."

Bertie, while driving, was able to turn his head slightly to talk to both boys. "Speaking of girls, did you two meet anybody over the summer?" he asked innocently.

"Just keep your eyes on the road Bertie!" Thomas snapped.

"That answers my question." Bertie chuckled as he turned to face the road. "But maybe this year it'll be your lucky year."

* * *

Soon the bus arrived at Sodor High. They said goodbye to Bertie, and they exited the bus and made their way to the school grounds. Along the way they met up with sixteen year old Edward Stewart. Edward had blue hair, wore a blue shirt with the number 2 on front, and he also had glasses.

"Hello Thomas! Hello Percy!" Edward greeted his two younger friends.

Percy high-fived Edward. "Hello Edward! It's good to see you again! How was your summer?"

The three boys start walking into the building and through the hallway as they spoke.

"It was great. I went to a science fair." Edward smiled, knowing that he loved science.

Thomas however, didn't. "It sounded boring."

Edward figured he would get a response like that and gave a disappointed sigh. "That's just because you don't appreciate science. When will you ever appreciate the finer things in life?"

"I'm only interested in adventure." Thomas retorted.

"Ah, yes. The ladies." Edward smirked.

"That too." Thomas chuckled in response.

As they entered their classroom, they found their other friends waiting for them. There's seventeen year old Gordon Gresley, sixteen year old James Hughes, sixteen year old Henry Stanier, fifteen year old Emily Stirling, fifteen year old Toby Holden, and fifteen year old Rosie Vulcan sitting at their regular seats. The first eight were also known as the Tidmouth Teens, Rosie was one of their friends who commonly hung out with them.

Gordon had blue hair, wore a blue shirt with the number four on the front and he looked fairly muscular. James had red hair and wore red jacket with the number five on the left side. Emily had long dark green hair with a yellow bow on the back of her head and wore an emerald green shirt with a green skirt (Emily is often considered to be one of the prettiest girls in the whole school). Henry had long green hair tied back in a low ponytail and wore a green shirt with the number three on the upper right side. Toby had brown hair, wore a brown cap on his head, and wore a brown shirt with a blue number seven on front. Rosie had shoulder-lengthed pink hair with freckles on her cheeks, and wore a pink shirt with a red rose on the front with a purple skirt.

"Hi Thomas! Hi Percy! Hi Edward! It's good to see you!" greeted Toby, seeing as how he was the first to spot them.

"You're late, as usual." Gordon snorted impatiently.

"Everybody's late on their first day Gordon. Even you." Edward explained.

Gordon wasn't in the mood for an explanation. "Pah! I'm never late for school. I get up very early every morning."

"Me too! I ride my bike to school this way I'm on time." James agreed.

"My dad drops me off so I'm always on time." Henry added.

Percy grew unhappy with the three older boys bragging. "When will you three ever stop bragging, or being annoying?"

"Don't mind them Percy." Thomas reassured Percy before smirking teasingly. "They were always like that, even when they went on strike."

That didn't amuse Gordon, Henry, and James the slightest as they then fell down anime-style, James got up with a scowl on his face.

"I wish you wouldn't keep remind us about that!" James snapped in annoyance.

Emily shook her head and then smiled. "Anyway, since we're all here now, how was everyone's summer vacation? I'm sure everyone had a good one, right?"

"I went to camp this summer. I went on nature hikes, swam in the lake, had picnics, it was a blast!" Henry smiled at his summer experience.

Gordon folded his arms. "Well, that's you Henry, the nature boy. I went to the ball game my brother Scott."

"I went to see the circus with Percy!" Toby announced as he and Percy high-fived.

Percy then chuckled. "Good thing Henry wasn't there because the elephants would've squirted water on him again."

"Har har. You're a real clown Percy." Henry groaned sarcastically.

"I went home to America to visit some of my relatives." Rosie said. "I had so much fun!"

Edward smiled. "I went to the science fair!"

Most of the Tidmouth teens yawn with bored expressions on their faces. Edward sighs in disappointment.

"Boring as always." snorted James. "Next?"

"I went to the movies with Mavis!" Emily said excitedly, seeing as Mavis was her best friend.

"On the 4th of July I went to a funfair to watch the fireworks!" Thomas said next.

James was last. "I spent a week at the beach!" he announced proudly.

Emily couldn't help but smirk. "So you can hook up with girls?"

James shrugged and answered truthfully. "Hey, I gotta get a girlfriend soon you know."

They all laughed cheerfully as the bell rang signaling them to go to their first class.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Moon, a large Lunar palace was built on the same spot where the old space dumpster was originally put. Rita was looking through her new telescope soon she looked away and laughed outloud.

"Yes, I like it." she said.

Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar all stood in different sections of the chamber awaiting their orders before Rita called out "Oh, Finster!"

Inside Finster's workshop, he was hard at work making something. He hears her talking and goes back to work.

"Start making Putty Patrollers." her voice was heard.

Goldar then raised his sword. "I'll lead them down and make the Earth yours, empress." he growled threateningly but not to his queen.

Rita cackled loudly.

* * *

Later at the end of the day, the Tidmouth Teens (and Rosie) were all at the bus stop waiting for the bus. Some of them were grumbling about the day.

"I can't believe it! Homework on the first day?!" James growled. "I was looking forward to shooting hoops at the park!

"The cafeteria was too crowded on the first day!" Gordon complained.

"And the food at lunch was terrible! Ew!" Emily reacted in grossness.

"And Thomas wasn't in any of my classes!" Rosie moaned.

The Tidmouth Teens (but especially Thomas) groaned and/or facepalmed at that line. They knew Rosie had a major crush on Thomas (but Thomas just liked Rosie as a friend), and most of the time, it drove them all bonkers.

"And that's not all, Diesel is in one of my classes and he wouldn't stop bothering me!" Henry complained.

"Well it's only the first day. It'll get better." Thomas said reassuringly.

"You probably had a good day little Thomas." snorted Gordon.

Thomas was about to respond when suddenly they all felt the earth shake.

"Oh, no!" Henry cried out.

"An earthquake!" James exclaimed.

"Cinders and ashes!" Thomas shouted.

"This is no ordinary earthquake!" Emily deducted.

* * *

At the nearby stone Quarry, there was a huge building standing on a cliff. Inside, a human sized robot was clutching a teddy bear in panic.

"Danger, danger. It's the big one. We'll all be destroyed!" the robot said in alarm.

Nearby, a large plasma tube stood and soon materialized a giant blue floating head, the head started speaking calmly.

"Calm down Alpha, It's Rita." the head explained. "She's escaped and is attacking the planet."

"Ay-yi-yi. What will we do Zordon?" Alpha asked as he stood before a computer console near the plasma tube.

"Teleport to us five overbearing and overemotional humans." Zordon simply stated.

"No! Not that! Not teenagers!" Alpha begged.

"That's correct, Alpha." Zordon said.

"I was afraid of that." Alpha sighed and he presses a few buttons on the console.

* * *

Back with the nine teens at the school grounds, they all began to feel funny.

"Oh my gosh! What's happening?" Rosie spoke first.

"This is too weird!" Emily added.

"Everyone hang on!" Thomas braced himself.

Suddenly the nine teens all turned into beams of colored light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platnium) and they all descend into the sky, racing through the island until they arrived outside the Command Center.

* * *

The beams all enter the building. And they windup inside the interior.

They all slowly got up and winced from that rough ride.

"Bubbling Sodas!" Percy said.

"Where are we?" James asked as he looked around.

"This isn't exactly the mall, is it?" Emily stated.

Edward's eyes grew with wonder. "This place is magnificent." he breathed.

"I don't get it, how'd we end up here?" Percy asked curiously.

Toby noticed the console nearby.

"Maybe the answer's in these controls." he suggested.

The Tidmouth Teens all walk over to the console and Edward pressed a few buttons as Alpha walked in and noticed what he was doing and he ran over.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! Please don't touch that!" but he soon tripped and fell on his face.

"Wow." Toby breathed as he and Edward both helped Alpha up, but Toby stared into Alpha's face with wonder.

"A fully sentient, multifunctional automation."

This earned him some startled reactions from everyone (except Edward).

"When did you learn to use words that big?" Thomas asked.

"I took some lessons from Edward over the summer." Toby answered.

James rolled his eyes. "Just what we need, two brainiacs."

"Either way, I've never seen anything like it." Gordon said.

"Welcome humans." said a voice.

Suddenly the Tidmouth Teens turned to see the nearby plasma tube light up and Zordon materialized before their eyes, they were shocked.

"Trembling tracks!" exclaimed Emily and Rosie.

"A giant floating head!" Henry pointed.

"Do not be afraid children." Zordon said calmly. "I am Zordon, an interdimensional being in a time warp."

"And I am Alpha 5." Alpha introduced himself to the Tidmouth Teens.

Emily grew irritated at not having her questions answered. "Will, like, somebody come back to Earth and pick me up? Because I am totally confused."

"It's quite simple my dear." Zordon stated. "This planet is under attack. I brought you here to save it."

Percy laughed. "Yeah right, and I am Zachary Taylor."

Zordon wasn't fazed. "Ah! A nonbeliever."

"We kinda don't believe your story mister." Thomas said harshly.

"Look behind you at the Viewing Globe." Zordon pointed out. "Your doubts will be answered in the images you see."

The Tidmouth Teens all turned to face the crystal globe that rised from the middle of the floor and it showed an image of Rita laughing while riding her bicycle and Goldar was flying behind her.

"This is Rita Repulsa, an intergalactic sorceress who wants to control the universe." Zordon explained, soon the globe showed an image of several gray clay warriors. "With her henchmen and Putty Patrollers she's plans to conquer earth."

The Tidmouth Teens all turned to face Zordon again.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but what does this got to do with us?" Rosie asked curiously.

"Five of you have been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita." Zordon explained. "Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs."

"Dinosaurs? But I though they were-" Henry started but didn't finish.

"Behold! The key to your power." Zordon shouted.

Five devices materialize on the belt regions of Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie. Percy takes his raises it up in confusion.

"What are these trinkets?" Percy asked.

"These are your Power Morphers." Zordon explained. "When in danger, raise them to the sky calling your dinosaur's name. You will morph into a fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers."

"Morph?" Emily questioned.

"Metamorphosis." Toby answered.

"Huh?" Emily turned to Toby

"It means to change." Edward told her.

"As Power Rangers you will have access to a universe of power and will command fighting force machines called "Zords."" Zordon pointed out some more.

"_I don't get it..._" Rosie thought to herself.

Zordon then spoke to Thomas. "Thomas Billinton, you shall command the Tyrannosaurus Dinosaur."

Thomas looked up as an image of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord appeared before him.

Zordon then spoke to Percy. "Percy Avonside, you shall command the Mastodon Dinosaur."

Percy looked up as an image of the Mastodon Dinozord appeared before him.

Zordon then spoke to Toby. "Toby Holden, you shall command the Triceratops Dinosaur."

Toby looked up as an image of the Triceratops Dinozord appeared before him.

Zordon then spoke to Emily. "Emily Sterling, you shall command the Sabertooth Tiger Dinosaur."

Emily looked up as an image of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord appeared before her.

Zordon then spoke to Rosie. "Rosie Vulcan, you shall command the Pterodactyl Dinosaur."

Rosie looked up as an image of the Pterodactyl Dinozord appeared before her.

James suddenly spoke up. "Wait! How do you know our names anyway?"

"Yeah, have you been spying on us somehow?" Gordon accused.

"Oh no, we actually know all about the humans on earth." Alpha piped up. "Thanks to our computers."

"_This is all very_ _weird..._" Edward thought to himself.

Zordon continued afterward. "Observe the Viewing Globe."

The Tidmouth Teens again turn to the Viewing Globe. There a large tank approached and stopped before rising into a humanoid-like form. Horns pop out of side of head, eyes glow, bright flash, the Megazord is fully formed and posing amid lightning.

"Just as the five of you work together so do your Zords. When you need help you need only to turn to the Power of the Dinosaurs which will come together to form the Mighty Megazord."

The Tidmouth Teens were all deeply in though before Henry spoke up.

"Power Morphers? Megazords? This is just too weird for me."

James had to agree. "I'll tell you what-it's been real but I got to go."

"I've got better things to do like homework than to save the world." snorted Gordon.

"Yeah, see you later." Emily said rudely as she, James, Gordon, and Henry prepared to leave.

"You guys coming?" Henry asked Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Toby, and Edward, who actually seemed reluctant to leave.

After some hesitation, Thomas nodded. "Yeah. We're coming" and he and the others followed.

Zordon didn't seem bothered by the rejection. "Very well then, may the power protect you."

"Well, that didn't go very well, did it? Ay-yi-yi." Alpha sighed in disappointment.

* * *

Outside the Command Center, the Tidmouth Teens noticed they were at the Quarry.

"Great, he could've sent us back to town, but instead we're all the way out here at the Quarry." James groaned.

* * *

Unknown to any of the Tidmouth Teens, they were being watched by someone, and that someone was Rita Repulsa. Watching them walk through the Quarry, she gave a chuckle.

"Zordon, I'm surprised. Teenagers? So you think you can stop me, do you?" she snickered before calling out. "Finster, hurry up with those Putty Patrollers!"

Inside Finster's lab, said scientist was busy molding the Putties from the clay he had.

"Yes, your Evil Badness. I'm molding the last ones now." Finster replied as he put some lumps of clay into the Putty Molds.

"Those kids will become space dust!" Squatt excitedly said as he and Baboo watched Finster working.

Soon Finster lifted the Putty Mold and he removed the three completed Putties from the Mold.

"And the beauty part is that if these ones don't work out, we can always make more. Now into the monster-matic they go." Finster set a batch of two dozen complete Putties into an oven-like device. Closed her up, and was ready to flip the switch. "Ten seconds should do it."

He flips the switched and the Monster-matic's exhaust pipe steams out. As the Monster-matic's pipe steams more, the actively rockin' output tube. Rita soon walked in and she and Finster watch as the Monster-matic's output tube expels smoke and sparks. And about five Putties, one at a time, drop out of the Smokey port. Rita grew delighted.

"Now, my Putties, prepare to get those teenagers." she commanded her newly made Putties.

* * *

Back on earth, the Tidmouth Teens continued to walk through the Quarry when Thomas spoke.

"Guys, we shouldn't have left. I mean, he chose us to save the world." he explained.

"Thomas is right, I say we do it." Edward agreed and Rosie and Toby both nodded.

"If by we, you mean, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Emily, and Rosie." Henry pointed out. "Not you, me, Gordon, or James."

"Agreed." nodded Gordon. "It's got nothing to do with me."

"Besides, we were talking to a giant floating head." Emily added dismissively.

"Good point." agreed Percy.

* * *

Back at Rita's palace, the said sorceress was still watching over then before backing away from her telescope and spoke to Goldar.

"Those stupid teenagers don't know who they're messing with! Get the Putties." she commanded.

Goldar growled. "It's time."

Rita raised her sceptre and aimed it towards Earth. "All right... TAKE THAT!"

She fired a large burst of purple plasma from her sceptre down at earth.

* * *

At the Quarry, the nearby explosion threw the Tidmouth Teens back in surprise.

"Everybody down!" Thomas shouted.

When the explosion died down, everyone gets up from the disturbance. Thomas helped Emily up.

"What was that?" Emily asked in concern.

Suddenly James shouted. "Look out!"

Some Putties jumpflip onto the scene and they surrounded the Tidmouth Teens. Rosie screamed in fright as three more appeared out of nowhere.

"What are these things?" Henry demanded as another three more jumped in.

The Putties move in to attack. Each of the Tidmouth Teens fought the Putties the best they could...but not having taken martial arts or karate (as it turned out only Emily had done so in the past) before, they were all eventually defeated (first Toby, then Rosie, then Edward, then Henry, then James, then Percy, then Gordon, then Emily, and last was Thomas) and thrown into a pile while the Putties all danced and circled around them, ready to strike at any moment.

"This day has gone far enough!" Emily complained. "First was the rough first day of school, a meeting with a floating head, and NOW this!"

"This is too weird!" Rosie cried.

Suddenly, Thomas remembered something important as he took his Power Morpher from his belt buckle and held it up to show his friends.

"Zordon said these Power Morphers will give us power." he explained. "Let's do it!"

They all get up and the morphers activate on their own account.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt striking in front of a purple circle, behind which was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as follows, with each teen holding out his open Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen and surrounding Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls, the shot then zooms in on Thomas' face, over which appears a fiery red grid; the grid splits vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then fades into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

James, Henry, Gordon, and Edward all stare in awe at what just happened.

The new team of morphed Power Rangers all posed with their Blade Blasters in blade mode. "POWER RANGERS!"

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha was jumping up and down happily.

"Zordon, they've done it! They made the metamorphosis!" Alpha cheered.

Zordon kept a straight face. "Good. Teleport the powerless ones here to keep them safe and then teleport the Rangers to downtown Knapford. Rita just sent down Goldar."

Alpha nodded and went over to the console. "Right away, Zordon."

* * *

Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky by force. "We're teleporting again!" cried Toby.

Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leap up into the sky by force. "Where are we going?" asked Rosie.

Red Ranger leaped up into the sky by force. "We're gonna save the world!" declared Thomas confidently.

* * *

The five beams of Ranger-colored light race through the landscape, and soon it dimmed and they appear in Knapford. Red Ranger gestures arm in the air.

"All right! Let's do this!"

And the five new Power Rangers pose on the rooftop of a building. Soon a new face appeared towards them in form of Goldar as he drops down from the sky in slow motion with a mighty shout. He landed on the rooftop and suddenly some more Putties appeared out of nowhere.

"GET THEM!" Goldar roared.

The Putties wasted no time in beginning their attack. Unlike last time though, here the Rangers were able to fight them off quickly and easily. Demonstrating high levels of martial arts in taking down the Putties.

* * *

At Rita's palace, said empress was chewing Finster out for the Putties defeat.

"Those stupid Putties are getting beaten by a bunch of pimple-faced nitwits! They're pathetic!" she snarled.

Squatt however had an idea. "How about making Goldar big?"

Rita glared at Squatt and he backed down in fright before turning to Finster. "I always have to do everything myself. Finster, I'll deal with you later!"

"Oh dear." Finster moaned.

Rita approached the balcony while armed with her sceptor.

"Magic wand, make my Goldar grow!" she yelled as she threw her sceptre.

* * *

Rita's sceptre soars to Earth in space, and soon passes through the atmosphere. Then it stakes into the dirt, unleashes energy from its center orb with energy ripples right into the ground beneath causing a quake. Goldar rises up growling and laughing while growing.

The Rangers regroup and soon notice their now giant opponent, Red Ranger was armed with his Blade Blaster in blade mode.

"Look at that!" Thomas shouted.

Goldar approached the nearby building and stopped, and he looked down at the small Rangers. The new Rangers weren't afraid however and they began a roll call.

First was Red Ranger. "Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus" Thomas shouted as he posed.

Second was Yellow Ranger. "Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger!" Emily shouted as she posed.

Third was Black Ranger. "Black Ranger, Mastodon!" Percy shouted as he posed.

Fourth was Pink Ranger. "Pink Ranger, Pterodactyl!" Rosie shouted as she posed.

Last was Blue Ranger. "Blue Ranger, Triceratops!" Toby shouted as he posed.

"We are... THE POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers battle cried as they posed fiercely on a white background, causing five Power Coin images to appear behind them amid gleaming light.

Goldar was unfazed and raised his sword in an attempt to strike. Red Ranger soon gestured to the sky.

"_I hope this works..._" Thomas thought to himself. "We need Dinozord power, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's head rises from a fiery pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke. The Mastodon Dinozord surfaces from its icy domain, it exhales its icy breath and started walking through the snowy fields. The Triceratops Dinozord appears within the sands of the desert. It opens its mouth while dashing through the dirt. The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord sprints through the jungle before it opens its mouth in a close up and leaps out of the greenery. A nearby volcano then erupts and out came the Pterodactyl Dinozord, soaring upwards amid lava lights, it flies out of the smoking volcano and heads towards the trees.

Red Ranger, looking upward, gestures an arm proudly before leaping up.

"All right it worked! Let's go!"

And Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky. Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leap up into the sky.

Red Ranger drops into the cockpit in the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and gestures arm.

"Thomas here, all logged on!"

Black Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord and gestures an arm.

"This is Percy, I'm ready to rock!"

Blue Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord and gestures both arms.

"Toby here, let's take this monster down!"

Yellow Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord and gestures both arms.

"This is Emily, let's push this guy off our island!"

Pink Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord and gestures an arm.

"Rosie here... ooh, nice stereo!"

Goldar snarled at his new equally sized opponents. In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger hears a voice telepathically speaking to him, it was Zordon.

"Rangers, if you want to stop Goldar, you will need to combine your Zords into one. Leave this one to me."

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all race along the horizon.

"Whoa!" cried out Toby.

"They're combining!" exclaimed Percy.

"This is so cool!" came from Rosie.

Sabertooth Tiger roars and locks into Leg Mode. Triceratops opens mouth in desert breeze before it folds up it's tail. Tyrannosaurus connects with Triceratops and Sabertooth legs electrically. Mastodon floats through the air in component form, and connects with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout. The newly formed Tank rumbled through the area towards Goldar. The Rangers were all now in the main cockpit of the Tank.

"Wow." replied Percy.

"Cool tank!" commented Emily.

But just as quickly Goldar launched some fireballs at the Tank. the Tank gets hit by the fireballs and sparks and bursts erupted from it and causing a cockpit shake up. Goldar raised his sword menacingly and walked forward.

"Your weapons are no match for me." he growled fiercely.

In the Megazord Tank cockpit, Red Ranger straightened up and spoke.

"Don't worry guys, we'll just blast him right back!" Thomas then pressed a button on the console.

The Megazord Tank fired from both of it's cannons and Goldar gets blasted by them sparkingly and burstingly. The Rangers gestured in happy success as Red Ranger pressed another button on the console. The Megazord Tank this time fires colored energy from each Zord. Goldar was blasted again and he falls onto his back. In the cockpit again, Zordon telepathically spoke to the Rangers again.

"Now, transform into Megazord Battle Mode."

The Megazord Tank stops, and in the cockpit, Red Ranger gives the command.

"Battle Mode, now!" Thomas commanded.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." a computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists fold out from Mastodon part of Tank. Bottom back of Tank raises up. Tanks folds up into body of the standing Megazord. Pterodactyl sores downward and folds into component as it heads to Megazord body below. Tyrannosaurus head folds down, revealing Megazord head as Pterodactyl connects as chest plate. Horns fold out, eyes glow, bright flash occurs.

"Megazord activated!" the computer said.

The Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

But was this going to stop Goldar? Not at all. The giant lunged through the air and sliced at the cockpit of the Megazord, causing a shake up. Goldar raises sword, slashes the Megazord in chest sparkily, stabs at it but it fights back, shoving Goldar away, then smacks sword away before Goldar prepares to strike again. The Megazord punches Goldar in chest, sparkily but it stumbles back, smoking. Goldar slashes the Megazord sparkily a few times, before the giant robot bops him one. Goldar falls to the ground causing a quaking.

In the Megazord cockpit, Blue Ranger spoke to Red Ranger.

"Thomas! That blow didn't even faze him."

Red Ranger grips the controls dramatically. Goldar soon got up and readied to attack as Red Ranger noticed this in alarm.

"He's coming at us!"

Goldar hops into a leaping kick with both feet forward under a darkened sky and the Megazord gets its already-smoking chest smashed by Goldar's feet as he kicks it sparkily. Bright flashing bursting fades to show the Megazord cockpit shaking about, Red turning around to his team then back again.

"Hang on!" Thomas shouted.

Goldar raises sword back to ready position. Red Ranger and Pink Ranger both look from the right to the lower center.

"Look out!" Thomas exclaimed.

The Megazord puts arms into battle ready position as Goldar attacks the Megazord with sword twice but it blocks each blow, only to be struck by a right leg kick. The cockpit shakes, but Rangers hold onto their controls.

"You fools are finished!" Goldar snarls viciously as he holds up his sword and a claw.

But suddenly (with Zordon's help most likely) a sword plummets from the dark and stormy skies and impales the ground below while surging with electricity, when the Megazord tries to grip its handle, can't get it with its left hand, so grabs it instead with its right and gestures Power Sword into battle ready position, ending with its surging out a shining prism effect from its tip.

Goldar gestures left arm, switches sword from right hand to left, then raises right and vanishes completely.

"Argh! This isn't over, I'll be back!" he said before he vanished.

The Megazord stands victoriously while armed with its Power Sword. In the Megazord cockpit, the male Rangers raise fists in triumph, while Yellow Ranger grabs Blue Ranger's arm and Pink Ranger looks sharply to the right.

* * *

Now you can bet Rita was NOT a happy camper when Goldar left the battle just like that.

"I can't believe they beat us back!" Rita shouted angrily.

"This is all your fault, Squatt. You should have helped!" Baboo accused his buddy.

"Goldar, you failed." Rita said to her top commander.

"It won't happen again, Empress." Goldar assured.

"Shut up! I've got a headache!" Rita was not in the mood and left the chamber to sulk over her loss.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the Tidmouth Teens were all gathered chattering about the battle and driving off Goldar. Zordon was very pleased with the results.

"Congratulations on a job well done." Zordon said, and then he continued. "Now that you have become Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power: first never use your power for personal gain; never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you to; and finally, keep your identity one may know you are a Power Ranger."

Gordon then spoke up. "What about us?" he was referring to himself, James, Henry, and Edward.

"We don't have any powers, so does this rule apply to us too?" James asked.

"It does. You must keep your friends identities secret at all costs." Zordon said sternly.

"Wait a second. I'm not sure we're still all up to this." Percy said while looking down "I mean, we were pretty lucky this time. Mainly since you helped us out in that fight."

Zordon smiled reassuringly. "Luck had nothing to do with it Percy. You five make as fine a group of heroes as there has ever been."

"No way." Emily said. "Really?"

"You've had an extraordinary experience together. You need each other now and the world needs you." Zordon continued.

"Yeah, you're right." Thomas nodded. "I won't let you down Zordon."

"I'm in." Toby stated.

"You can count on me." Rosie added.

"I'm here for you guys." Percy spoke.

Edward then added in this. "And we'll do anything we can to help you all out."

"Of course!" Gordon nodded.

"Yeah!" James added.

"You can count on it." Henry jumped in.

They then turned to face Emily, who hadn't said anything. "Emily?"

Emily frowned slightly. "I don't know. I mean the outfits are cool and everything, but my hair gets all tangled inside the helmets. I don't think I can do it."

The other Tidmouth Teens were surprised and saddened by Emily's decision.

"Emily..." Rosie said sadly.

"Oh no, Emily." Alpha sighed sadly.

Suddenly Emily gave a smirk. "Not!"

This caused Alpha to go haywire. "Circuit overload! Ay-yi-yi!"

Emily held Alpha by the shoulders. "Alpha, calm down! I was just kidding."

"Ay-yi-yi oh, humor- what a concept." Alpha muttered as he walked away.

"And don't forget Rangers, that I'll also be here to give you all guidance in your fight against Rita." Zordon added. "Never forget that you're all not alone."

Thomas nodded to their new mentor and he placed a hand out, Percy placed a hand on top of Thomas'. this repeated until they all had a hand on top of another's, soon they all jumped up in cheer.

"POWER RANGERS!"

**The End?**

* * *

And thus a new generation is born. Remember, feel free to submit suggestions or ideas...but PLEASE be nice and NO flames.


	3. 2 - High Five Emily!

No reviews or suggestions yet? Well that won't discourage me. Here's a new chapter, it is an adaption of the second MMPR episode "High Five" and will focus mainly on Emily (because the original episode focused on Trini, it makes sense). And it will also introduce the main bullies of the story too. Enjoy!

Oh, before I forget: Power Rangers and Thomas belong to Saban and HIT Entertainment respectively.

* * *

Another new day at Knapford. It was a weekend and the Tidmouth Teens were enjoying some well needed relaxation. Especially after just recently becoming Power Rangers.

One day at the Knapford Youth Center, Thomas was getting ready to climb a rope that was setup at the Gym section of the Youth Center. Rubbing his hands together, Thomas started climbing the rope while Percy was watching over him.

"Come on Thomas." Percy said encouraging. "You can do it!"

"_I know I can, I know I can..._" Thomas thought to himself as he climbed.

As Thomas climbed and Percy spotted for him, Emily, Rosie, James, and Edward walked up.

"Hey Percy." Edward greeted.

"Where's Thomas?" Rosie asked.

Percy pointed upward and they looked up. Noticing how high Thomas was climbing caused Emily to get concerned.

"Oh, Thomas! Be careful! If you slip, you can really hurt yourself." Emily shouted in worry.

"Hey Emily, back off." Percy said firmly. "You'll make him nervous."

"Well excuse me for being worried about him!" Emily snapped.

"Don't worry Percy, I never get nervous." Thomas called from above.

James chuckled. "Yeah right, like the time from Halloween years ago, you thought Percy was a ghost and he scared you so badly that you-"

"Come on James, don't be mean like that." Edward interrupted. "That was then, this is now."

"Aw, come on. I was only joking." James protested.

Emily shook her head and turned to leave. "If you guys want me, I'll be over at the workout machines with Gordon and Henry." then she muttered. "At least its down-to-earth over there."

Percy then held out his hand. "Why don't you give the climbing rope a try Emily?"

Emily gasped and held out both her hands in protest. "Me? Up there? No way! You'll never catch me climbing anything that high."

"Sounds like someone has a case of height fright." Percy snickered.

"I remember one time during a few summers ago when we were 11 years old, at the public swimming pool." James recalled. "Emily wanted to impress a boy she liked there, so she decided to try the high diving board. When she reached the top and noticed how high she was, she got so scared that she froze on the spot. It took a team of mechanics to snip the board off and they had to carry her away."

James and Percy burst out laughing. But Edward, Thomas, Rosie, and Emily grew very cross.

"Cut that out James!" Rosie snapped.

"You know Emily has had a paralyzing fear of heights since she was young." Thomas added while still climbing the rope.

"How would you like it if someone made fun of you if you had a fear of some kind?" Edward asked sternly.

"Me? Having a fear of some kind?" James snorted. "Pah! That would never happen to me!"

"Well it may not happen right away. But someday, it may happen." Emily said before she turned to leave. "I'll be at the workout machines."

As Emily left, Toby arrived.

"Hey Toby, how's it going?" Percy greeted his friend as he and Toby high-fived.

"Well, actually, I do have some rather exciting news to disseminate." Toby explained. "See, with some help from Edward, I've made a significant breakthrough regarding the cross-"

"Toby, heads up!" shouted Thomas from above and he landed and sat on Toby's shoulders while still holding onto the rope.

Both boys started struggling and were swinging around and around and around on the rope, sort of like a ride at a funfair. Soon Thomas let go of the rope and he and Toby both went flying to the ground near the workout machines, where Gordon, Henry, and Emily were all working out.

"Wow, that was some ride." Henry remarked.

Percy, Rosie, Edward, and James came over.

"Are you two okay?" Rosie asked in concern.

"That looked like fun." Percy smirked.

"It actually was." Thomas agreed as he got up.

"Not to me." Toby groaned as he sat up dizzily.

"You guys should try out for the circus." Gordon chuckled.

"Nah." Thomas declined. "Not my style."

"The circus don't take geek clowns anyway." spoke an oily voice.

"Geek clowns- heh heh, that's funny Diesel." said another voice.

The Tidmouth Teens all turned and saw four teens coming up to them. The first one was Diesel Horwich, he had black hair and black clothes with a skull on his shirt with a bulky build. Arry and Bert Hilton were twin brothers; both have blonde hair and dressed in black and yellow striped clothes. Daisy Cammell has blonde hair and wears makeup; she also wears a green dress, she is one of the prettiest yet also one of the meanest girls in the entire school and being Emily and Rosie's main rival. The four of them were also known as the Smelter Teens...the bullies of the school you may say. There were more, but we'll get to them later. But Diesel was the ringleader of his gang, which consisted of himself, Arry, Bert, Dodge, Splatter, Den, Dart, and Daisy.

"Oh brother, not them." Emily groaned.

"Oh yes miss Sterling." Daisy said. "It's us."

"You've got a problem with that, girly?" Arry asked rudely. "I didn't think so."

Emily growled, but didn't say anything, but Henry sure did.

"Come on, leave her alone." Henry said firmly. "We never did anything to you guys, so why bug us?"

"Oh we know the answer to that." Bert snickered. "We like bullying people like you just because it's funny."

Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Daisy all laughed meanly. Percy soon walked up.

"Why don't you guys just crawl back to the ooze you came from?" Percy said warningly.

Diesel smirked and approached Percy menacingly. "Oh, that's funny, especially coming from a friend of the monkey man here."

Thomas heard him and came over.

"Yeah? At least I can make it all the way to the top." Thomas said firmly.

This made Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Daisy cross.

"Hey, hey, hey." Daisy angrily said. "You saying that my boyfriend can't do it? Yeah, that's what you're saying alright."

"Step aside, and let me show you how it's done." Diesel demanded.

Thomas shrugged and allowed Diesel to try climbing the rope. He rubbed his hands together and he began to try climbing it. But he was slipping and sliding mostly while muttering stuff under his breath.

"Come on Diesel, show them what you're made of!" Arry said encouragingly.

Diesel tried but kept slipping and sliding. Eventually the rope gave up and it snapped and Diesel fell onto his back, those in the gym who witnessed this began laughing.

"Wow, you sure showed us Diesel...or should we call you Bulk?" Toby asked cheekily.

Diesel muttered some stuff under his breath crossly, right before some of the ceiling came crashing down on his head, causing him to feel dazed. Arry, Bert, and Daisy all glared at the laughing teens angrily.

* * *

At Rita's Lunar palace, said empress was cackling to herself.

"Those Power Rangers are gonna wish they never tangled with me!" she cackled. "I'll trap them in a time warp the same way I did to Zordon, and when I'm through, the world is going to be mine!"

She laughed again. She must be up to something.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, the Tidmouth Teens were all gathering their stuff before heading out, Toby took the time to explain what he and Edward had just invented.

"I finally completed a narrow-beam transmission module that will allow wave function over an extended interval." Toby explained.

The other Tidmouth Teens all glanced to one another.

"Well? Aren't you all excited?" Toby asked.

"Well, I will be as soon as I figure out what you just said in English." Thomas said.

Edward chuckled and he translated that line. "He's created a communication device using microwaves."

"Oh." Emily nodded.

"Cool." Gordon added.

"See? We now have connection to Zordon and Alpha in the Command Center." Toby added.

Rosie took her device and smiled. "This is so morphinominal."

"You both really outdid yourselves." Henry smiled.

"I said this before and I'll say it again." James grumbled. "Just what we need, two brainiacs."

Toby ignored the comment and resumed explaining the devices function. "They respond to tactile pressure followed by auditory stimulus."

"So what you're saying is that we just touch and talk?" pointed out Percy.

Toby pressed on it. "Like this."

A beeping sound was made.

Toby continued. "The neutrino power grid must have crossed molecular-"

Suddenly he got cut off as the Tidmouth Teens all turned into beams of colored light (Thomas: Red, Percy: Black, Toby: Blue, Emily: Yellow, Rosie: Pink, Gordon: Gold, James: Silver, Henry: Bronze, Edward: Platinum) and they all descend out of the Youth Center, racing through the island until they arrived outside the Command Center.

* * *

The beams all enter the building. And they windup inside the interior.

"Hey, guys! It appears my communicators malfunctioned." Toby said as they all got up.

Alpha walked in.

"Oh! Welcome, homeboys, homegirls. What brings you to the 'hood?" Alpha asked in a gangsta voice.

Percy chuckled. "You've been watching too much TV Alpha."

They all shared a laugh as Zordon soon spoke.

"I commend on both of your latest invention, Toby and Edward. Not only have you created a communicator, but you've also tapped into the Command Center's teleportation unit." Zordon said.

"Thank you Zordon." Edward smiled.

"But With proper adjustments, it will allow you to teleport here in an emergency." Zordon added. "But until Alpha can reprogram it, it will serve as a two-way communication link between the Command Center and each other. From wherever you are."

Alpha then takes Toby's device and he looked over it for a moment.

"Hmm. This is easy." he began to make the adjustments.

"I just have to reflux the-" Alpha continued to make the adjustments, but soon he shocked himself. "Uh-oh. Oh! No, no, no! Ai yi yi yi yi yi!"

Alpha moved around crazily for a brief moment before stopping.

* * *

Back on the moon, Baboo and Squatt were hard at work building something. Rita grew impatient and wanted to see if it was ready yet.

"Baboo, is the time device ready, or have you messed it up?" Rita demanded.

"I managed to get it ready, even though this lunkhead slowed me down!" Baboo pointed a finger at Squatt.

The two of them soon finished the device.

"Now, that looks okay! It's all programed." Baboo announced.

"It'll fly down to Earth, and wherever it lands, it'll open up a hole in time!" Squatt explained.

"Finster's monster will trap them in the hole and they'll be gone forever!" Rita concluded and she went to go find said monster maker.

Finster was hard at work making something when Rita walked in.

"Finster, the time device is ready! Time to pick a monster!" Rita walked over to the clay molds of monsters. "The babies! Which one of the delightfully hideous creatures are we using today?"

Rita chuckles and touches one of them.

"Ha ha ha! Cootchy cootchy coo!" she chuckled jokingly.

But Finster had other plans. "Uh, none, my Queen." he explained. "I'm making a new one named Bones. I'm sure he'll be perfect!"

"He better be!" Rita growled, but her mood soon lifted when she saw what Bones would look like. "He's so gruesome and ugly- just what I wanted."

"Thank you, my Queen." Finster bowed before he placed Bones into the monster-matic. "I've set the monster-matic for full power!"

And he flipped the switch and the monster-matic began it's work as Rita laughed.

"The Power Rangers will be helpless against him." she declared as the monster-matic continued it's work.

Soon it was taking it's sweet time, and Rita quickly lost her patience.

"What's taking so long? He's going to be overcooked." she complained.

On cue, something shot out of the tube in a bright light. Baboo and Squatt both turn from balcony, with the latter getting bonked on the head by a pendulum As the smoke clears, Bones steps out from under exit tube, thumping fist to chest.

"I am Bones, at your service." the monster skeleton bowed as his head popped off, floated around the body, and then landed in the arms.

Finster ponders to himself. "Hmm. Perhaps I should have set the machine on low."

Rita turned away from Bones and walked out of the workshop with Baboo following as he held the device, just as Goldar walked in.

"All right, salad brains, it's time to launch the time device. And I don't want any mistakes." Rita said threateningly. "I want the Power Rangers gone, understand?"

"Of course! ...so, you want me to launch it?" Baboo asked stupidly.

"YES!" Rita shrieked angrily as Baboo shook in fear of his boss' temper.

"I've just got to pull this lever." Squatt said while holding onto the control box.

"_Oh boy, I hope he knows what he's doing._" Baboo thought to himself as he lit the fuse.

"Ready? FIRE!" Rita shouts.

The device soon took off and soars off balcony as Rita smiles, Baboo waves, and Squatt operates the controls. The device flies down to earth and Rita keeps an eye on it through her telescope. The device soon flies through Knapford as various people dodge it and cars and lorries avoid flattening it, and the device even avoids getting smashed by steam engine trains on the train tracks. Back at the Lunar Palace, Rita and her minions stood in the chamber as Rita spoke.

"I can't wait to trap those Power Geeks in my time warp." she declared as she began laughing.

Back on earth, the device continues it's trip through Knapford, the construction workers all avoid the device, before it stopped somewhere to activate.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the alarm inside the interior was blaring.

"Bust my buttons!" said Percy at the sound of the alarm.

"Extreme audio oscillation." Toby announced as he turned to the Viewing Globe. "What does it indicate?"

"It must be Rita." Thomas stated bluntly.

It would she sent a device to open a time trap." Zordon explained. "And the Putty Patrol is gathering outside of town. Find out what they are up to while I analyze the time device."

"We're out of here!" Thomas said as he and his friends used their new communication devices to teleport out.

* * *

Outside Knapford, the Tidmouth Teens teleport down to another nearby Quarry. And they began exploring to find those Putties. Soon they find them, but they decide to stealthly follow them.

"What are they doing out here?" asked Rosie.

"I don't know, but we better stay here and keep and eye on them." requested Henry.

They agreed to that, and they began to follow the Putties while trying to keep their distance from them so they don't get spotted.

"I don't believe that this's a viable option at the moment." muttered Gordon at one point.

"What are you talking about? This is perfect camouflage." Percy said.

Unfortunately Percy said this loud enough for the Putties hear them and turn around and spot them.

"It was about ten seconds ago." Edward gulped, realizing they were in big trouble now.

The Putties quickly surround the Tidmouth Teens.

"What do we do now?" Emily asked Thomas.

"We've got to morph!" Rosie suggested.

"No!" Thomas firmly stated. "Zordon said we gotta try to take care of things on our own before we use our powers."

"Then what are we waiting for?" James asked. "Let's get 'em!"

The Tidmouth Teens began to fight the Putties. Unlike the first time they fought them, this time they had some basic self-defense training and they were able to fight them evenly, but soon more appeared.

"James! Emily! Pull some away and spread them out." Thomas ordered.

"Split 'em up. Got it!" Emily nodded.

"We're on it!" James declared as he and Emily ran in another direction and a few Putties followed them.

Thomas nodded to Henry, Gordon, and Edward and they understood and ran in another direction too, causing some more Putties to follow them. Thomas, Rosie, Percy, and Toby then continued to fight off some of the Putties left behind.

With James and Emily they soon came upon a cliffy area, and they stopped with some Putties still behind them.

"You go that way!" James told Emily.

"Right!" Emily nodded and she took off in the other direction.

Emily managed to evade the Putties following her...but James was unaware of the ones following him at the moment. Soon she saw that James had climbed too high.

"James! James, come back!" she screamed out. "You'll fall! James! You're too high!"

But James couldn't hear her, but he soon did spot the Putties after him.

* * *

Back with Gordon's group (Gordon, Henry, and Edward), they soon outwitted and defeated their Putties and soon they regrouped.

"Well done guys." Gordon congratulated.

"What about James and Emily?" Henry asked. "How are they doing?"

Edward looked around and gasped.

"Over there!" he shouted.

To their horror, James was backed up to the edge of a cliff with nowhere to run, and the Putties were approaching him from the front. Emily was trying to reach him, but became terrified when she saw the long way down.

"We have to save him!" Gordon shouted.

"We'll never make it though!" Henry argued.

"It'll be up to Emily to save him." Edward stated grimly.

"But Emily is terrified of heights!" Henry protested.

"Then she'll have to find a way to conquer them then." Gordon said.

* * *

Back with James, he had just backed up to the edge of the cliff, and while in a panic he fumbled with his communicator and it slipped out of his hands and fell off the cliff. With no powers of his own, being outnumbered, and close to falling to his doom, he could only do one simple thing...

"HELP!" he screamed in terror. "ANYONE! HELP ME!"

Emily heard his cries for help and stopped, again noticing how high she was, she shivered with fear.

"I can't do this..." she said to herself, before she calmed her mind. "...but I have to, James needs my help."

With all her courage, she managed to climb the big cliff and reach James in no time.

"Emily!" James cried. "You made it up here!"

"Hey clay brain!" Emily spoke to the Putties. "Leave my friend alone!"

The Putties didn't seem to like that insult and they lunged forth, but Emily pulled James aside as they both dived to the side as the Putties lunged themselves off the cliff into the waters below. James stared at Emily in shock and admiration.

"Emily... you conquered your fear of heights...to save me." James breathed.

Emily smiled. "Of course. If was to save a friend."

James smiled, but then he became saddened.

"I'm sorry I teased you about your fear of heights back at the Youth Center." he sighed. "I guess everyone does have a fear to them, like I was afraid of getting killed."

"It's okay James." Emily said reassuringly. "I forgive you."

James smiled back. Far away, Gordon, Henry, and Edward also smiled.

"Way to go Emily." Edward said quietly.

"Nice one." Gordon agreed.

Henry then realized something.

"What about Thomas?" he asked.

Back with James and Emily, they realized the same thing.

"We got to go help our friends!"

* * *

Back with Thomas, Rosie, Toby, and Percy. They were still surrounded by Putties.

"Okay guys, form a human chain!" Thomas suggested.

They did so, with Thomas holding Rosie and Percy holding onto Toby. They were soon able to break through the Putties surrounding them.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita was watching the battle unfold and she turned to Bones.

"All right, Bones, go do your stuff." she ordered the monster.

Bones teleported out before landing at an abandoned Funfair. He crumbled up at first, but quickly reformed.

* * *

The Putties were all defeated, and the Tidmouth Teens regroup.

"Congratulations, Power Rangers. You've done a superb job dealing with the Putties." Zordon spoke through their communicators.

"Thanks Zordon." Thomas smiled.

"And special congratulations to you, Emily, for overcoming your fear in the face of an emergency." Zordon added.

Emily blushed and smiled as her friends congratulated her. But soon in the Command Center the alarm started blaring once again.

"Hold your positions, everyone." Alpha said. "Scanners picked up a new threat."

"It would seem Rita has sent down a creature named Bones down to the amusement park." Zordon explained as the Viewing Globe viewed Bones causing destruction. "He can fire energy bolts out of his eyes, and jump long distances, and even make himself disappear. He probably controls the time device as well."

Back with the Tidmouth Teens, they were worried.

"The time device?" Edward pondered.

"Yes. So James, Henry, Gordon, and Edward, I'll need you four to return to the Command Center for safety reasons." Zordon said. "There isn't much time left so get moving, Power Rangers."

On the Viewing Globe, Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Emily, and Toby all hold out their Power Morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" Zordon shouted.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt striking in front of a purple circle, behind which was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as follows, with each teen holding out his open Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen and surrounding Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls, the shot then zooms in on Thomas' face, over which appears a fiery red grid; the grid splits vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then fades into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The five Rangers appear at the abandoned funfair. And they all pose individually.

"POWER RANGERS!" they battle cried.

Bones chuckled and his body turned invisible (leaving only his head).

"Here. Let me help you get 'ahead'." he said a BAD pun.

The Rangers all look up in confusion.

"What in the world?" Toby asked.

"Into the Time Warp you all go!" Bones declared as his eyes glew red.

The ground began to spin as the Rangers got sucked underground. And they all land inside a Time Warp.

* * *

Looking around, the Rangers were even more confused.

"Where are we?" Toby asked.

"Is this a Time Warp Zordon told us about?" Percy asked.

Red Ranger eventually turned and spotted something.

"Look out!" cried Thomas.

Bones quickly leaps across, slashing sparkily into Rangers on his way by and knocking them down. They quickly get up and Bones readies for combat with a sword. Red Ranger pulls out his Blade Blaster from the holdster on his belt and converted it to blade mode.

"Blade Blasters up!" Thomas ordered.

The other four Rangers were also now armed with their Blade Blasters in blade mode and they all charge into battle. Bones responded by summoning a squad of his minions and the Rangers began to fight the Skeleton Soldiers.

While this was happening, Squatt was setting up a device (that looked strikingly like a bomb of sorts).

"This ought to do it." he snickered quietly to himself.

Red Ranger and Bones soon locked swords, but Bones quickly delivered some quick sparking slices to Red Ranger's chest. Squatt planted the bomb on the ground.

"Now to blow up the time warp and trap them here." he said to himself.

Soon Baboo showed up.

"Come on, Squatt! Hurry up!" he demanded impatiently.

Squatt flinched and started searching his bag for a match, but couldn't seem to find any.

"You did bring the matches, didn't you?" Baboo asked.

The Rangers continued to fight the Skeleton Soldiers while Squatt continued to search for a match but couldn't find one.

"I told you not to forget them!" Baboo groaned in annoyance.

"I didn't forget them. They got to be in there." he continued to search but nothing. Finally he found one. "Oh, now just hold it steady so I can light it."

He lit the fuse, holding the match until it burnt his finger tips. The fuse was lit and it burned towards the bomb. Baboo and Squatt rejoiced happily.

"Oh, boy!" Baboo cheered.

"Now we're going to get them now." Squatt added.

"As the fuse burns in the foreground, Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger both cease fighting the Skeleton Soldiers as they notice it, with Red Ranger soon joining them.

"Thomas, look!" Rosie cried.

"No! Stop!" Thomas shouted in protest.

"Too late!" Bones declared as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

The ground quaked and soon split open into a fault with boiling hot magma below. The shaking briefly knocked the Rangers off their feet. But Red Ranger quickly gets up.

"Come on! Let's blast him!" Thomas declared as he jumped into the air.

He lands beside Bones and they both clashed swords, but soon Red Ranger held him in place as he turns and spoke to his friends.

"All right guys, now!" he commanded.

Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger all switch their Blade Blasters from blade mode to gun mode. They take aim and fired red laser bursts from the Blade Blasters. Red Ranger quickly rolls out of the way before Bones gets struck by the bursts, and soon explodes and crumbles into a pile of bones. The Rangers sheath their Blade Blasters back into their holsters.

"That takes care of him." Percy said proudly.

All of a sudden, Bones rebuilds himself. The Rangers were aghast, but Blue Ranger quickly figured out the monsters weakness.

"We need to destroy his head." Toby stated and jumped at Bones, grabbing his head before it can reconnect with the body, leaving it reaching at empty neck stump. He rolls to a landing, wraps cape around Bones' head, then tosses it.

"Emily! Catch!" Toby called as he threw the wrapped head.

Yellow Ranger caught it and gave a thumbs up.

"Good throw Toby!" Emily cheered.

Suddenly the remaining Skeleton Warriors all come for a piece of the Rangers, but Yellow Ranger, while armed with her Blade Blaster in blade mode, ran right by them while sparkingly slashes each of them, and they crumble into a pile of bones. Soon she reached the edge of cavern.

"So long, bonehead!" Emily stated before she spikes Bones' wrapped head into it.

Bones' cranium plummets down the fault into the magma at the bottom of the crevasse, causing an explosion. Bones' body, without the head, then collapses onto its back and explodes brightly into a swell of sparks.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita screamed in anger.

"I'm not finished yet!" she declared angrily as she walked over her balcony, there she began to chant a spell.

"**Moondust, soft and pliant. Send down to Earth, a giant!**"

She let out a loud laugh as back on earth the sky turned cloudy.

* * *

Near the airport of Knapford, a Giant Knight materialized, and he made his way to the Quarry where he smashed through the ground into the time warp, and he pulled Red Ranger out of the warp.

"Go Knight!" cheered Squatt.

The Knight gripped hard on Red Ranger as he struggled to break free. Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger both approach the torn area of wall just as the Giant peeks inside.

"Let Thomas go you big tinhead!" Rosie shouted.

The fuse continued to make it's way to the explosive. Baboo and Squatt decided the time had come to disappear.

"Let's get out of here!" Baboo said.

And they both disappear. The bomb finally goes off and the other four Rangers were thrown from the Time Warp and back into the Quarry, while the Giant still had Red Ranger in his grasp. Red Ranger eventually had enough.

"All right, I've had enough of you!" he yelled crossly and drew out his Blade Blaster.

He fired a red beam into the Giant's face. The Giant yelled and loosened his grip, allowing Red Ranger to escape. He fell gracefully and landed near the other Rangers, who were relieved he was all right.

"Thank goodness you're okay Thomas." Rosie said in relief.

"No worries." Thomas stated.

Yellow Ranger soon pointed upward.

"Don't look now, but our Giant friend looks really cross now!" Emily gulped.

The Giant angrily pulls out his sword and slashes it downward. The Rangers narrowly avoid getting chopped into bits as they roll away from it. Having failed with the sword, the Giant proceeds to start stomping his feet toward the Rangers.

Red Ranger gestured into the sky. "I call upon the Tyrannosaurus! Now!"

The nearby ground breaks open to reveal bursting flames within a fault line. Crack in the ground spreads open, releasing a fireball, shown from within the crack. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's head rises from a fiery pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke. The five Rangers get a closer look as the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord stands in the near distance, growling while atop the crimson mist.

"I'll handle this guy!" Thomas insisted as he jumped up.

And Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. And drops into the cockpit in the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and gestures arm.

"Okay, let's kick some giant!" he declared.

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord leans down, chomping and rocking side to side a little. The Giant steps into the foreground to face the Tyrannosaurus. Giant gestures his arms and then marches forth. The Giant and Tyrannosaurus both collide into a struggle of grips. The Giant staggers back then unsheaths sword and rushes forth. The Giant sparkingly slashes Tyrannosaurus three times in the chest. The Tyrannosaurus grows angry and it swings its tail around. The Giant gets smashed sparkily in the chest by the Tyrannosaurus' tail. The Tyrannosaurus bends over in the other direction this time, and the Giant gets smashed sparkily in the smoking-chest by Tyrannosaurus' tail again, knocking him away as he falls onto the ground, but rolls back to his feet. Tyrannosaurus leans forward and marches into action. Giant tries to slash Tyrannosaurus with his sword, but the Zord blocks it.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger looks down to the side at his teammates on the ground before resuming foscused operation.

"How am I doing Percy?" Thomas asked out to his friends down below.

The Tyrannosaurus grapples the Giant's right arm and pins him in front of him, just as Black Ranger responds to Red Ranger, gesturing arm and giving those behind him a thumbs up.

"Morphinominal!" Percy cheered. "Yeah!"

Tyrannosaurus leaps up into the air before the Giant and kicks him in the chest with both feet. The Giant staggers back as the Tyrannosaurus remained in the air. the Giant flips repeatedly backward through the air, body smoking, before landing and rolling along the ground, but he takes a little longer to get back up, smoking and stagger with his blade draw.

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger makes a fist then presses controls.

"Time to chill him out!" Thomas declared.

The cockpit console palm control switch on the left hand is slid to the right.

The Tyrannosaurus, still floating in the air, spreads out his arms and legs, before returning to the reglar position and finally lowering to the ground, pounding down against the ground, kicking up dust. the Tyrannosaurus spreads arms and looks directly at the ground. Tyrannosaurus, following a quick surge of yellow electricity, spews a yellow-ringed breath into the ground, causing dirt to burst up in front of it. The earth shoots out a rolling wave of erupting dirt in the ground in front of the Tyrannosauerus. The Giant is caught up amid the flying boulders, rocks, dirt, and wind and roars in agony before he literally turns to dust and blows away in the wind.

Pile of rocks are disturbed by the wind, across the settling dirt wind on the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord as it fidgets about and leaning down a little, chomping and opening hands. Red Ranger exits cockpit and stands atop the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's head, pumping fist into the sky victoriously as the Zord opens and closes jaw.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita was really cross as she turned and with a scream she kicked her globe of earth at Baboo and Squatt and knocked them both down. Rita then puts her hand to her head while wincing.

"Ooh, I've got such a headache!" Rita complained. "Somebody bring me an aspirin!"

Squatt clasps head in pain while Baboo cowers behind the globe they were hit with.

* * *

Later on Sunday at the Youth Center, some teens from Sodor High, by the names of Duck, Oliver, and Boco, were all talking about the events that occurred yesterday.

"Yeah, I'm telling you, I heard it on the radio. Five Superheroes saved the park from this zombie guy." Duck said.

"And they call themselves the Power Rangers." Oliver added.

"Where did they ever come from?" Boco asked.

As they talked, Toby was talking to the other Tidmouth Teens near the climbing rope.

"Our communicators are fully functional again thanks to Zordon and Alpha." Toby stated.

"Cool." Henry smiled.

"So we can teleport and communicate to the Command Center with these things?" Rosie asked hopefully.

"That's right." Edward nodded.

"This is so the nineties." Gordon commented.

James then spoke to Emily.

"Oh, Emily, I really wanted to express my gratitude in helping me out yesterday." James admitted.

"Of course, that's what friends do." Emily smiled. "They help each other out when they're in trouble."

Rosie then spoke up. "The way you climbed those rocks was Morphinominal!"

"I guess what they say is true." Emily started.

Then they all spoke at the same time. "You really don't know what you can do until you're forced to do it."

Thomas then noticed Percy sneaking up on Emily for a little joke, and he turned to the others and shushed them about it, thinking it'll be funny. Emily was so busy thinking that she didn't hear Percy sneaking up on her.

"_I hope I can be that confident the next time._" she thought to herself.

Suddenly she felt someone tickling her exposed tummy, and she screamed in a startle and hastingly climbed up the nearby rope, all the way up to the top. She looked down and saw it was Percy who did it, as he and the other Tidmouth Teens were laughing.

"Yup, you've definitely conquered your fear of heights." Percy laughed.

Emily sighed in both annoyance and amusement as she looked down. "Percy..."

**The End?**

* * *

Well, that was interesting wasn't it? Thomas destroys a monster in a Zord fight, AND Emily conquered her fear of heights. Now remember, I'm still accepting ideas and suggestions. Be it either either Reviews or PMs, I'll credit you if you do. But please NO flames or other mean things.


	4. 3 - Teamwork

And now for the third episode/chapter: "Teamwork". May be shorter than the last two chapters, but let's see what happens.

Again, Power Rangers and Thomas belongs to Saban and HIT Entertainment respectively.

* * *

It was another day at Sodor High. And it was pretty busy too. In the cafeteria at lunch, Emily, Rosie, and a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and was wearing a yellow and black stripped shirt with black pants were busy trying to get signatures for a petition of some kind.

"Stop the pollution of our neighbourhood." Emily stated as various teens and teachers walked by.

"Sign a petition, shut the dumpsite down." said the blond haired girl.

"We can hardly stand the smell." Emily added.

"Let them know that you care." Rosie smiled.

"Please sign up." the three girls said at the same time.

Soon a stout gentleman wearing a suit and top hat walked up to them with a smile.

"Good morning Emily, Rosie, and Mavis." he greeted.

"Hello Sir Topham Hatt." greeted Rosie.

"Now, this is wonderful, girls! It's dandy that you're trying to clean up the environment." Sir Topham Hatt was very pleased with them, but then grew concerned somewhat. "But is the dumpsite as bad as you say?"

Mavis frowned slightly. "You should see the place, sir. It's an industrial waste disaster."

"Mavis is right sir." Emily jumped in. "Who could stand to pollute like that?"

* * *

Emily got her answer on the Lunar Palace where Rita was observing everything and laughed.

"My pollution will ruin the whole planet!" she said to Finster. "Using their own pollution against them is a stroke of genius. Once my monster elimates the Power Rangers Earth is finished!"

And Rita laughs again. What could her new scheme be?

* * *

Back at Sodor High, lunch was still going on and the girls were still trying to get signatures.

"Sign a petition." Mavis announced.

"Help clean up the dumpsite." Rosie added.

"We can live in a cleaner environment." Emily finished.

"So come. Help save our Earth!" the three girls said at the same time.

But no one was buying it for some reason...but at least some people cared. Soon Thomas, Percy, Toby, and James walk up to them.

"Hey, ladies, what's up?" James greeted them.

"Hey guys." Emily greeted back.

"H-hi Toby." Mavis said shyly to Toby.

"H-hello to you t-too, Mavis." Toby blushed.

They both turn away from each other shyly, Thomas and Percy both noticed this and winked at each other. James noticed the people around the café.

"Wow. You're attracting quite a crowd. What's the occasion?" he asked eagerly.

"You conducting a campaign?" Thomas asked.

Emily nodded. "We're delivering these petitions, today."

"To stop pollution." Rosie added.

"Cool." Thomas smiled.

"Yeah, you guys want to sign?" Mavis asked.

"Of course." came from Toby.

"Sure." added James.

The four boys signed the petition. Suddenly, three familiar characters showed up looking for trouble, yup, you guessed it: Arry, Bert, and Diesel.

"Hey, miss Earth!" Diesel grunted. "Recycle that!"

"Yeah!" Bert snorted. "No one'll buy that 'stop pollution' rubbish!"

Arry laughed meanly to that, but Mavis grew cross with her fellow classmates (she is part of the Smelter class) and went up to Diesel and stared square into his eyes.

"Why don't you just get a life Diesel!" she said heatedly.

"Me? A life?" Diesel blinked, then he smirked, getting a devious idea. "Why don't I show you how WE recycle Mavis!"

He snatched the petitions from Mavis' hand, crumbles it up and throws it into a nearby trash can.

Diesel smirked deviously. "See? Now THAT'S how we recycle!" Arry and Bert both laugh cruelly.

"Our petition!" Emily exclaimed.

"All our hard work! Gone..." Rosie sighed sadly.

Mavis was REALLY cross at this stage, she wasn't going to let her own classmates ruin something this important to her and her two best friends. She tried to lung forth and attack Diesel, but was held back by James and Toby to prevent her from causing damage.

"Let me at him!" Mavis screamed as she struggled to break free. "I'll tear him limb from limb!"

"Mavis, calm down!" Toby pleaded. "It's all right!"

"There's still time!" Thomas added. "We'll help you guys get more."

After a few minutes, Mavis soon calmed herself down, but the bell rang at this point, signalling the end of lunch. Diesel, Arry, and Bert laugh some more and they walk away, feeling very pleased with themselves. Thomas, Percy, Toby, James, Emily, Rosie, and Mavis all sigh in disappointment.

"Diesel, Arry, and Bert are such a pain in the butt." Thomas sighed.

"Yeah, those three boys really tick me off." Mavis muttered.

"So we see." James grumbled.

"But Thomas does have a point though." Rosie spoke up. "Lunch maybe over, but we can still get more signatures when we're in class."

"Good point Rosie." Emily agreed.

"Just make sure to keep it away from those Smelter Teens." James added.

And they all agreed on that.

* * *

Later it was the end of the day, and the Tidmouth Teens (plus Mavis) were getting their stuff from their lockers, Rosie had a copy of the new petition, and it had quite a bit of signatures on it (maybe even more than usual).

"We're heading to the dumpsite." Emily stated.

"Come with us, guys." Mavis insisted.

"We could use the extra hands." Rosie added.

Thomas kindly shook his head. "I'd love to, but I have a karate class that I have to teach later and, I mean, it's a great cause, but I can't bug out on my students."

Emily raised an eye brow. "Since when are you teaching karate?"

"Since last week." Thomas explained.

"Edward is President of the Science Fair Committee and I've just joined as a new member and today's our first meeting, so we're staying after school." Toby said grimly.

"Congrats on joining Toby." Mavis smiled at Toby, who blushed in response.

"James, Henry, and I are going to the Youth Center to workout." Gordon added. "Sorry."

"Uh, I'd love to, ladies, but, Alpha said he has something to talk to me about, right away." Percy said his excuse. "I promised to meet him, sorry."

"Who's Alpha Percy?" Mavis asked curiously.

Percy gasped when Mavis asked that and he realized that he just mentioned Alpha outloud.

"Oh! He's... um." Percy tried to think of an excuse.

"His dog!" Edward jumped in.

"Percy has a dog?" Mavis questioned.

"I do?" Percy quizzed dumbly before Emily elbowed him in the side, and he immediately understood.

"Oh! Y-yeah!" Percy lied. "I- ...just got one, yesterday!"

Mavis gave a confused stare before she turned to face her two best friends.

"Sorry girls, I would go with you too, but my mother wants me to babysit Bill and Ben today after school." she sighed disappointedly.

"It's okay Mavis." Emily smiled assuringly. "Rosie and I will go alone, but it would still be a lot more impressive if we acted like a team."

"Say Mavis, isn't your mother dating Bill and Ben's father right now?" Gordon asked curiously.

Mavis nodded, but gave a quizzing stare. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, wouldn't that make you like their older sister or something?" he suddenly chuckled.

"You mean step-sister, but to an extent, yes it would." Mavis replied.

* * *

They all soon head outside to catch the bus, but Rosie and Emily both had their bikes, so they didn't get on.

"Well, thanks for signing the petitions, you guys." Rosie said as she waved goodbye.

"Good luck." Thomas responded as the bus door closed and drove away.

Emily and Rosie soon left the school and biked down to the dumpsite.

* * *

Up on the moon, Rita and her minions were watching what was unfolding. Rita felt pleased.

"Oh, this is sweet! Rosie and Emily are about to walk into my waste dump." Rita snickered. "Oh, it's perfect! Those girls don't stand a chance."

"If those girls find out it's you, won't that ruin your plan?" Squatt asked.

Baboo whispered to his friend. "You don't have to get personal you know."

"We'll ambush them with Putties, and then finish them with a monster." Rita ranted happily.

"Right! We can't lose this one." Goldar agreed before he turned to where Finster's lab and he called out. "Prepare the Putties, they've got work to do."

Rita chuckled. "Excellent! Those Power Rangers won't know what hit 'em!"

* * *

Back on earth at the dumpsite, Emily and Rosie had arrived and they began to search for someone to give the petition to. The smell there was rotten so they tried to hold their noses in to block it out.

"This is so gross." Rosie groaned.

"What do you suppose that stuff is?" Emily quizzed, looking at some goo nearby.

"I don't think I want to know." Rosie answered.

The girls continued to look around, but couldn't find anyone.

"Well, it doesn't look like there is anybody here to give these petitions to." Emily commented disappointedly.

They move on, suddenly Rosie feels something and starts shivering in fear.

"You okay?" Emily asked in concern.

"Why does it feel like we're being watched?" Rosie shivered some more.

Putty Patrollers suddenly jumpflip in and surround Emily and Rosie.

"We've got company!" Emily yelled.

The girls get into fighting stances and they began fighting the Putties. Emily showed some strong martial arts skills thanks to some training at the Youth Center, while Rosie showed off some expert gymnastic skills, which helped in evading and fighting. The Putties were easily being beaten down.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita was watching...yet she wasn't worried. Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt stand nearby.

"Good, they're fighting." Rita said out loud. "Now, all we have to do is send a monster!"

"This new monster will make quick work out of those brats!" Goldar bragged.

* * *

At the Command Center, Percy was talking with Alpha.

"That's why you brought me here, Alpha." Percy said cheerfully. "Check it out."

"I'm watching." Alpha said as Percy began break dancing.

It would seem that Percy is a surprisingly good dancer, now where have we seen this before? ...nah, can't be from HIM. Soon Percy comes to a stop when the music stopped.

"Wow! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha cheered.

"See? And that's what it's all about." Percy stated.

Too bad the good mood atmosphere came to an end when the Command Center's alarm started blaring. Zordon knew what this meant.

"Percy, Alpha, the girls are in trouble." Zordon claimed.

It was true, on the Viewing Globe, Emily and Rosie were still at the Dumpsite fighting Putties.

"The Putties have them outnumbered!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh, no! Dudettes in trouble, dudettes in trouble!" Alpha shrieked in panic. "What are we going to do?"

"Bring the rest of the team here." Zordon commanded. "We need to let them know."

* * *

At the Youth Center, Thomas had just finished teaching his class, while Edward and Toby had both arrived after having their meeting at school, while Gordon, Henry, and James had all finished a shower after their workout. They were all soon ready to leave when their communicators started beeping.

"Over there." Thomas pointed to a clearing.

They all went over to the clearing. Seeing it was safe, they spoke into the communicators.

"We read you Zordon." Thomas spoke.

"Thomas, you and the others must teleport here immediately." Zordon spoke grimly. "It's urgent!"

"We're on our way." Toby responded.

Activating their communicators, the six teens teleport out in beams of light.

* * *

In no time, the other Tidmouth Teens arrived at the Command Center.

"What's up?" Toby asked in concern.

"Look at the Viewing Globe, the girls are in trouble." Zordon pointed out.

It was true, on the Viewing Globe, Emily and Rosie were still at the Dumpsite fighting Putties, and were outnumbered.

"They are in trouble!" Thomas exclaimed.

"We have to go help them!" Henry added.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita was speaking to Finster in his workshop.

"Finster, it's time! Is the monster ready?" she asked hopefully.

Finster was still working on it. "Yes, the Minotaur is nearly complete."

"Well step on it!" Rita complained.

"There, it's all done." Finster held up the clay model of the Minotaur monster.

Then he placed Minotaur into the monster-matic, and he flipped the switch and the monster-matic began it's work as Rita laughed, soon something shot out of the tube in a bright light.

* * *

A beam of electricity was zapped down to earth, and at the Quarry appeared the mighty Minotaur monster. Wielding its mace and shield, it looked like a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

At the Command Center, Zordon was just about to send Thomas, Percy, Toby, Edward, James, Henry, and Gordon to go help Emily and Rosie.

"Get to the dumpsite immediately and..." Zordon began but was cut off when the alarm started blaring. "Wait! Rita has sent down a monster."

On the Viewing Globe, Minotaur was breathing fire and causing destruction all around the Quarry.

"What is that thing?" Gordon asked.

"That, I believe, is a Minotaur." Edward answered.

"A Minotaur?" quizzed Percy.

"From Greek Mythology, a Minotaur usually lives in a maze-" Edward began but soon was cut off.

"Save it for later, right now we've got two girls to save." James stated.

But Zordon had to disagree. "No. You'd better deal with him first."

"Huh?" James didn't look to happy.

"I'll send Thomas, Percy, and Toby to deal with the Minotaur." Zordon explained. "While you, Henry, Gordon, and Edward head for the Dumpsite and help Emily and Rosie."

"Sounds good to me!" Henry nodded.

"Good luck you three." Edward said to Thomas, Percy, and Toby.

Thomas, Percy, and Toby nodded before Thomas shouted:

"It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt striking in front of a purple circle, behind which was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as follows, with each teen holding out his open Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen and surrounding Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls, the shot then zooms in on Thomas' face, over which appears a fiery red grid; the grid splits vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then fades into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Appearing at the Quarry, Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger pose before their new foe.

"POWER RANGERS!" the three male Rangers shout.

Soon Blue Ranger and Black Ranger jump into the air and go into aerial kicks, they kick at the Minotaur's shield, but he just shoves them back and they fall back to where Red Ranger was standing.

"This guy is tough! I'll get him with my Blade Blaster!" Thomas pulled out his Blade Blaster from his holster and shifted it to blaster mode.

Red Ranger fires his Blade Blaster at Minotaur, but the red beams are bounced off his shield and right back at the trio, causing explosions, and they're flung about by sparkily bursts.

* * *

Back at the Dumpsite, Emily and Rosie both had their hands full battling the seemingly endless Putties. But soon James and the others showed up and started giving them a helping hand.

"Need some help?" Gordon smirked.

"Thank goodness!" Rosie was relieved, but still belted down a Putty.

Soon, all the remaining Putties were defeated, and the six Tidmouth Teens regrouped.

"Did we get them all?" Emily asked.

"Looks like it." James answered.

Gordon looked to his right and gasped.

"Not quite!" he groaned.

More Putties had arrived, and this time...Goldar was with them!

"Aw, gimme a break!" Henry moaned.

"We beat him before, and we can do it again!" Emily said confidently.

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha was panicking.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! More trouble on the way, Zordon!" Alpha wailed.

"This is a dangerous turn of events, Alpha. Contact the girls and tell them to morph and hook up with the others." Zordon calmly said. "Working together as a team is their only hope."

"Right Zordon, but what about James, Edward, Henry, and Gordon?" Alpha asked.

"Teleport them back here to keep them out of harms way." Zordon answered.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt striking in front of a purple circle, behind which was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as follows, with each teen holding out his open Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen and surrounding Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

* * *

Leaping into battle, Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger ready themselves to face the fresh batch of Putties and Goldar, who raised his sword and pointed it forth.

"Attack!" he commanded.

Yellow Ranger, surrounded by Putties, ducks under one's kick, swings around and kicks it away, then flips back when two try to strike. One Putty rushed forth, but Yellow Ranger quickly jumped onto her back and locked her feet around Putty's head, then rapidly kick at it's face, before springing back onto her feet and posing.

"That all you got?" Emily taunted.

Her answer came as three more Putties came at her, Yellow Ranger flips one Putty down, blocks another's attack and flings him aside, while Pink Ranger, meanwhile, was flipping and chopping into Putties.

Goldar grew angry when his army of Putties were getting beaten down easily, he raised his sword and growled.

"Get them you fools!" he snarled.

Three more Putties jumpflipped in battle, Yellow Ranger as she reaches out on sand, is suddenly beseiged by more Putties. She backflips away, takes one down, then prepares to face another.

"We can't keep this up forever!" she shouted to her teammate.

Pink Ranger was fighting Goldar, and was losing. She gets sparkily slashed in chest by Goldar's sword and rolls on the ground. Goldar goes over to finish her off when Yellow Ranger leaped in and grabs Goldar from behind, she then talks to Pink Ranger.

"Rosie, call Thomas and the others, we're outnumbered and overpowered!" she spoke.

"Will do!" Rosie nodded as she got up.

Goldar soon broke free and slashes Yellow Ranger twice in the chest, sparkily, until she falls along the dirt, but she manages to get up alittle. Goldar then charges forth, Yellow Ranger was on her feet and she leaped up and delivered an aerial kick to Goldar's neck and knocked him onto his back.

* * *

At the Command Center, Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Alpha, and Zordon were watching the battles unfold on the Viewing Globe. Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger vs. Minotaur. And Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger vs. Goldar and Putty Patrollers. To be quite honest: the situation looked pretty bad.

"This doesn't look good." James groaned.

"Our friends are in trouble!" Gordon spoke.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Power Rangers have their hands full!" Alpha panicked. "This is the toughest situation they've ever faced."

Zordon agreed. "Perhaps the time has come to reveal the ancient secrets of the Power Weapons."

"Power Weapons?" Edward quizzed.

"Yes." Zordon nodded. "Will you help us bring them out?"

"Of course." Gordon nodded.

"Anything to help our friends!" Henry added.

* * *

Back at the Quarry, Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger continue to fight the Minotaur monster. Minotaur sparkily smashes Black Ranger and Blue Ranger down with his mace, before he sparkingly smashes Red Ranger across the chest with it. Red Ranger rolls along the ground, just as Black Ranger and Blue Ranger rush to his side as he recovers.

"You all right Thomas?" Percy asked in concern.

"I'm fine Percy." Thomas said reassuringly.

"Then let's-" Toby started but was suddenly cut off.

All three of them are suddenly pelted by boulders from above. Baboo and Squatt were hurling boulders at them from above a cliff.

"Take this!" Squatt shouted as he hurled another boulder.

Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, and Black Ranger continued getting rocks rained upon them until they stagger away.

"Get out of there!" Toby said to his friends.

"Look out!" Percy yelped as a boulder hits him.

"You're finished!" Baboo taunted.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita was looking off the railing on the balcony, while armed with her sceptre.

"You've had it, now!" Rita cackled. "Time for Minotaur to get big!"

And she threw the sceptre off the balcony.

* * *

Rita's sceptre soars to Earth in space, and soon passes through the atmosphere. then it stakes into the dirt, unleashes energy from its center orb with energy ripples right into the ground beneath causing a quake. Minotaur rises up growling while growing. He looks down at the small Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger.

"Oh, look at that!" Percy said nervously at the giant Minotaur.

"Goodness!" Toby gasped.

Minotaur let out a roar and aimed his mace and brought it down on the three Rangers. The giant mace causes a sparky burst on the ground, but the three Rangers quickly roll out of the way. Red Ranger and Black Ranger land safely before Red Ranger speaks into his communicator.

"We've got our hands full over here!" Thomas said.

* * *

Back with Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger, they were still fighting Putties and Goldar at this stage.

"Let's call our Zords, it'll help even the odds!" Rosie suggested.

* * *

Red Ranger rolled along the ground briefly, as he avoided Minotaur's mace before he gestures to the sky with right arm, then lowers it.

"Come forth, Tyrannosaurus Dinozord!"

From the middle of nowhere, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's head rises from a fiery pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke. Black Ranger then gestures to the sky with right arm, then lowers it.

"Come forth Mastodon Dinozord!"

The Mastodon Dinozord surfaces from its icy domain, it exhales its icy breath and started walking through the snowy fields. Blue Ranger then gestures to the sky with right arm, then lowers it.

"Come forth, Triceratops Dinozord!""

The Triceratops Dinozord appears within the sands of the desert. It opens its mouth while dashing through the dirt. Yellow Ranger, while flanked by Putties, gestures to the sky with right arm, then lowers it.

"Come forth, Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord!"

The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord sprints through the jungle before it opens its mouth in a close up and leaps out of the greenery. Pink Ranger backflipped away from Goldar before she stopped and gestures to the sky with right arm, then lowers it.

"Come forth, Pterodactyl Dinozord!"

A nearby volcano then erupts and out came the Pterodactyl Dinozord, soaring upwards amid lava lights, it flies out of the smoking volcano and heads towards the trees.

Minotaur notices the squad of Zords coming for him. Red Ranger, looking upward, gestures an arm proudly.

"All right, the tide has turned!" Thomas cheered.

"Let's finish him!" Percy said.

"I'm in!" Toby agreed.

And Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up into the sky. Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leap up into the sky.

Red Ranger drops into the cockpit in the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and gestures arm.

"Thomas here, everyone report in!"

Black Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord and gestures an arm.

"This is Percy, all logged in!"

Blue Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord and gestures both arms.

"Toby here, let's send this Minotaur back to his maze!"

Yellow Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord and gestures both arms.

"This is Emily, I'm with you guys!"

Pink Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord and gestures an arm.

"Rosie here, I'll handle Goldar!"

In the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger raises fist, then grabs controls.

"Then let's enter battle mode!" Thomas commanded.

The five Dinozords race along the horizon together, just as Minotaur scrapes his right hoove against the ground like a bull, then charges forth, readying weapons. But just as Pink Ranger said, she had the Pterodactyl Dinozord fly away from the group, then turns to the right towards Goldar and the Putties.

"What?!" Goldar shouted in shock.

The Pterodactyl Dinozord fires blue electricity bolts from its wings while strafing, and four bursting explosions take out the six Putties remaining, leaving Goldar enraged as he runs out of the smoke with his sword out.

"Curse you Power Rangers!" Goldar snarled as he soon teleported out.

The Triceratops Dinozord drives through the desert, approaching from the distance, then it raises its head and opens mouth while driving through the dusty desert. As moves around the mountains, Minotaur rushes forth whipping weapons around. In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger gestures left arm back then forth.

"Activating weapons!" Toby declared.

Triceratops folds up tail and fires from its cannons on its folded up tail, and Minotaur is struck by sparkily blasts in his chest. The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord dashes amid mist before it folds up its own tail. Minotaur gets visibly shaken by what he sees approaching. On cue, the Sabertooth Tiger fires yellow beam from its folded up tail. Minotaur is again sparkily bursted twice in the chest, but this time he leans forward and fires blasts from his horns.

Sabertooth Tiger leaps over cliffside while narrowly avoiding explosion from the attack. Minotaur straightens up and looks upward at what's approaching, Sabertooth Tiger opens its mouth in a close up and leaps at the giant Minotaur, bashing sparkily into him in midair while passing by.

in the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger raises fist and nods, before grabbing controls, in.

"Good one Emily, now its my turn!" Percy stated.

The Mastodon Dinozord began to exhale an icy breath from it's trunk. Minotaur is covered by a icy mist, but tries blocking it with his shield...to no avail, Minotaur drops the shield, icy mist ceases as he presses on past it. In the Mastodon cockpit, Black Ranger reacts in disappointment.

"Uh-oh, that didn't work!" Percy said in dismay.

In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger makes a fist with his right hand then grabs controls with his left.

"No worries Percy, I'll stop him in his tracks!" Toby said reassuringly.

The Triceratops Dinozord fires off both of its horns, one at a time. Horns, with chains, shoot through the air and Minotaur's own horns get snagged by the Triceratops Dinozord's horn chains. In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger grabs controls and braces hold of them.

"Gotcha!" Toby cheered.

Minotaur suddenly grabs the horn-snared chains and pulls, as the Triceratops Dinozord tries providing resistance on the other end of the chains. In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger keeps grabbing controls, then looks sharply up and to the left.

"Oh no, he's trying to break free!" he said in distress, looking out at the enchained Minotaur struggling.

In the Triceratops cockpit, Blue Ranger pulls back control with his left hand.

"If I can just...!" Toby put his full strength into it.

The Triceratops Dinozord goes in reverse, causing horn-chained Minotaur to be pulled over onto his face...but he breaks free anyway, and the Triceratops Dinozord goes backwards roughly. Minotaur then leaped forward and the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord gets smashed sparkily in the chest by Minotaur's horns and takes a tumble in the foreground, while Minotaur stands victorious in the back, thankfully the Tyrannosaurus twirls back onto his feet as Minotaur stands in the foreground facing it.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita looks out from her telescope, seemingly emotionless but deadly serious, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo watching her as she steps out to the right.

"_This is good._" she thought to herself. "_Minotaur is doing an excellent job._"

* * *

At the Command Center, the Viewing Globe was showing the battle going on and it wasn't too good.

"No matter what they throw, that Minotaur keeps dishing it out." Edward protested.

"Isn't there anyway they can win?" Henry asked.

Alpha meanwhile spoke to Zordon. "Zordon, he's coming no matter what they do! The Zords aren't fairing well against him! They don't stand a chance like this!"

"I'm afraid you're right Alpha." Zordon said grimly.

* * *

Back at the battle, in the Tyrannosaurus cockpit, Red Ranger could hear Zordon speak.

"Power Rangers return to the Command Center for new instructions." Zordon commanded.

"Right!" Thomas nodded.

Soon in a five square combo, the five Rangers then turn into their power colors, as five teleportation streaks shoot entangled across the city sky.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita looks out from her telescope, looking pretty happy, Goldar, Squatt and Baboo watching her as she steps out to the right.

"They've ran away!" Rita shrieked with glee. "Now, the world will be ours for the taking!"

* * *

At the Command Center, the Rangers had their helmets off as they spoke to Zordon. James, Henry, Edward, Gordon, and Alpha all stand nearby.

"Why did you call us away from the battle?" Emily demanded.

"We couldn't leave it and let that Minotaur wreck havoc on the city." Rosie added.

"And what about our Zords?" Toby asked.

Zordon then began to explain everything. "Your Zords are in their hiding places and I will now reveal new powers and weapons."

"New weapons?" Thomas blinked.

"New powers?" Percy added.

A lance-like weapon materialized in Toby's hands.

"Behold Toby, this is your Power Lance, a weapon of great power and range."

A bow-like weapon materialized in Rosie's hands.

"Rosie, behold your Power Bow, accurate and strong."

A sword-like weapon materialized in Thomas' hands.

"Thomas, this is your Power Sword, key to all the weapons power."

A axe-like weapon materialized in Percy's hands.

"Percy, behold the Power Axe, lightning quick and hard as diamond."

And two dagger-like weapons materialized in both of Emily's hands.

"And Emily, your Power Daggers are feather-light and true."

Each of the five Tidmouth Teens looked over their new weapons in admiration.

"With these new weapons, you'll now be able to defeat the Minotaur." Zordon concluded.

Thomas smiled as he raised his new Power Sword.

"We're coming for you, Minotaur!" he said with determination.

* * *

Racing against the landscape are five colored teleportation streaks appear then shoot on ahead.

"All right guys, let's give Minotaur a taste of our new weapons." Thomas explained to his friends. "And if that doesn't work, we'll bring them together and give him a blast of our weapon's hidden power."

"Sounds good!" Rosie agreed.

"I'm in!" Percy added.

"Let's kick some butt!" Emily shouted.

"Yeah!" Toby agreed.

Red Ranger flips through the air with weapon in hand, followed by Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger also armed with weapons, and by Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger also armed with weapons. Minotaur (who returned to being small) then jumpflipped in and readied his mace as the five Rangers posed with their new weapons.

Red Ranger raises Power Sword as it gleams brightly red, posing with it when it ceases.

"All right Minotaur, new game!" Thomas began.

Black Ranger whips axe around, it gleams purple and becomes the Power Sword, which he poses with.

"That's right, it's called 'We take you down'!" Percy added on.

Blue Ranger whips Power Lance around as it gleams blue, posing with it when it ceases.

"Face it Minotaur, you're done for!" Toby continued.

Yellow Ranger tosses both daggers into hand, crosses them as they gleam yellow and becomes the Power Daggers, which she twirls and poses with.

"So why don't you go back to the underworld you came from, before you face our full wrath!" Emily sneered.

Pink Ranger holds out bow as it gleams pink and becomes the Power Bow, which she holds out and poses with.

"Yeah! And the same goes for Rita!" Rosie concluded.

The Rangers each pose with their Power Weapons fiercely.

"Hyah! POWER RANGERS!" they battle cried.

Minotaur is taken aback for a moment, before raging ahead with his weapons poised.

Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger both suddenly leap up, firing Power Arrow and tossing Power Daggers, respectively. Minotaur gets struck and is relieved of his weapons in a pair of bursts. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap up and forward, slashing Power Lance and Power Axe, respectively, Minotaur is struck in the chest by both weapons, bursting sparks and smoke. Red Ranger finally leaps up and forward, holding Power Sword outward, and Minotaur's head bursts sparks and smoke, causing him to fall back. Minotaur flies through the air, crossing the sun and lands and rolls along the ground. Red Ranger's lands as his Power Sword suddenly glowing and sparkling blue and Zordon speaks to the Rangers telepathically.

"Rangers, the time is right to bring these weapons together." he spoke.

Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger both look at their Power Weapons.

"Your team must act as one." Zordon finished.

Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger look at their Power Weapons. Red Ranger then poses and readies his Power Sword.

"You heard him guys, lets do it!" Thomas declared.

Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger ready and pose Power Weapons.

"Right!" Toby and Rosie said in union.

Yellow Ranger and Black Ranger raise their fists, Power Weapons there also.

"Perfect!" Emily and Percy added.

The five core Rangers connect their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifts Power Axe into blaster mode before throwing it.

"Power Axe!" Percy shouted.

Power Axe floats up and hovers in the air. Pink Ranger crosses her Power Bow to her side then flings it upward.

"Power Bow!" Rosie shouted.

Power Bow materializes in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirls Power Daggers, crosses arms, then throws them upward.

"Power Daggers!" Emily shouted.

Power Daggers materialize in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger holds both ends of Power Lance in the air, then throws them upward.

"Power Lance!" Toby shouted.

Power Lances materialize in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to Daggers. Red Ranger as he looks up, gestures arms while holding Power Sword, and leaps up.

"Power Sword!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floats up to combined weapons and adds the sword to them. The Power Sword flashes with red power as it connects with combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger drops back down from the air with Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger lands, the other four Rangers join his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"POWER RANGERS!" the Rangers battle cried.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita is looking in scope, looks out agape.

"Oh no..." she moaned, she knew what was about to happen.

* * *

Minotaur is taken aback for a moment, before raging ahead with his weapons poised. The Rangers remain together as the Power Blaster unleashes five beams of power.

"FIRE!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasts across the area. Minotaur is struck by the energy beam, causing a yellow explosion, leaving sparks and smoke on Minotaur, who falls with orange electricity crackling and blue energy surging from within, orange electricity and blue energy surge cease as Minotaur explodes, shards of blue energy flying, leaving sparks and smoke behind. The Rangers retrieve their weapons and semi-pose with them victoriously.

"We did it!" cheered Emily and Rosie.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita was pacing around in anger.

"Ooh, I can't believe it! We were this close to beating the Power Geeks!" she shouted.

She turns to the right and walks over to Finster and Goldar.

"If it wasn't for your monster, we'd have done it!" she blamed Finster.

Finster and Goldar were arguing meanwhile.

"Well, yes, your-" Finster said to Rita, but was interrupted by Goldar.

"This is all your fault!" Goldar snarled as he stamps down his sword then pokes Finster in the forehead.

"But it wasn't, I-" Finster flails his arms in anger, leading to Goldar smacking him in the head.

"Shut it!" Goldar snapped.

Rita ceased facing the cowering Baboo and Squatt, and turns to walk back to the balcony.

"All the bad guys in the universe and I had to get stuck with these nitwits!" she muttered to herself.

* * *

It was the next day at Sodor High, and Emily and Rosie were with Mavis at her locker.

"Sadly, we weren't able to find anyone to take the petition." Rosie explained. "But we should be able to this afternoon after school."

"That's great!" Mavis smiled. "And today I'll join you guys."

"I bet we can stop the polluting as a team!" Emily stated.

"That's right Emily, teamwork always gets the job done!" Mavis agreed.

The three girls giggled in agreement and they began to walk to the cafeteria. As the male Tidmouth Teens watched, Thomas and Percy suddenly shoved Toby forth in front of Mavis.

"H-hey!" Toby cried out as he bumped into Mavis.

"T-toby?!" Mavis gasped as she stumbled back and shook her head dazedly.

"Mavis! I-I'm so sorry!" Toby stuttered nervously. "Someone..."

Toby fell silent as he and Mavis both blushed and looked away shyly. Toby scratched the back of his neck and decided to ask her.

"D-do you mind... if I tag along with you girls?" Toby asked shyly to Mavis.

Mavis smiled as she blushed. "S-sure, Toby."

Toby and Mavis stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Emily interrupted them.

"Come on you two, we need to go to see Sir Topham Hatt about the petition." Emily stated firmly.

The four teens soon walk away to the principal's office as the others looked on before turning to Thomas and Percy.

"Why did you do that?" Gordon asked.

Thomas smiled. "Percy and I know Toby likes Mavis."

"So, we're trying to set them up." Percy added.

James chuckled. "Smart move boys. Smart move."

The males chuckle as they walk to the cafeteria.

**The End?**

* * *

How was that? It was longer than I expected it to be. Either way, the Power Weapons get introduced and Mavis makes her first appearance in this chapter and will be a common ally and friend in this story, and will be paired with Toby too. (I support TobyxMavis BTW) Got a chapter suggestion? PM me or leave a review, but NO flames or rude comments because I will NOT tolerate 'em.


	5. 4 - A Pressing Engagement

Here we are, a brand new chapter for my Thomas/Power Rangers crossover/parody, this one is based on "A Pressing Engagement" and this chapter was my favorite to adapt so far, because this one has one moment of both 'ThomasxEmily' and 'ThomasxRosie' at the end.

And don't forget, I'm still accepting ideas for chapters and such. I'm highly disappointed no one's submitted one yet (only one suggesting that Henry become the eventual Green Ranger...but I cannot accept it because I already have someone else in mind for the part). But that won't stop me.

And for the record: I do not own Power Rangers or Thomas and Friends. They belong to Saban and HIT Entertainment. And now: On with the show!

* * *

It was a lovely Friday afternoon in Knapford. Homework was piling up at school (even this early in the year), but some of the students didn't mind this...most notably the Tidmouth Teens (well maybe except Gordon, James, and Henry).

"This is ridicules!" James groaned one day as the three older teens walked to the Youth Center. "We're still young and it's so early in the year, we shouldn't be treated like this!"

"I have three tests coming up!" Gordon complained.

"And I have a book report due in two weeks." Henry added. "This is just-"

"Disgraceful!" Gordon started.

"Disgusting!" Put in James.

"Despicable!" Finished Henry.

Duck was riding his bike down the street when he overheard the three complaining and he stopped to talk to them briefly.

"Be careful with what you say." Duck said. "Last time you three complained about homework piling up, you went on strike and Sir Topham Hatt gave you detention for the rest of the month."

"That was years ago Duck." Gordon pointed out.

Duck chuckled. "I know, but I'm just warning you. Besides, I'd like to get to the Youth Center right now."

"What for?" Henry asked.

"Thomas is trying to break the bench pressing record Diesel set last year." Duck explained excitedly.

James scoffed. "This is, like, Thomas' tenth attempt to break the record."

"He'll never do it." Gordon agreed.

Duck wasn't happy with his friends being negative about it.

"Come on, at least show some encouragement." he insisted and he biked off.

James, Gordon, and Henry decided to go see Thomas attempt to break the record.

* * *

At the Youth Center's gym, Thomas was indeed attempting to beat the record. The Refreshment Lady (owner of the Youth Center) was counting, while Percy was using a towel to wipe Thomas' forehead every few minutes, everyone else was cheering for Thomas.

"Come on Thomas, you can do it!" Percy said encouragingly.

Funnily enough, Emily, Rosie, Mavis, and a few other girls (one has long dark hair and is wearing a yellow shirt and a yellow skirt and has a shy...yet encouraging expression on her face. Another girl has short blond hair with her bangs in curls and was wearing a yellow sun dress with a red ribbon tied around her waist, and looked very cheerily.) all had pompoms and were doing a cheerleading routine (lead by Emily).

"**Thomas! Thomas! Thomas! You can do it! You can break the record! Because we believe in you! GOOOOO THOMAS**!"

"Good routine girls." Edward complimented.

"You've been practicing hard." Toby added.

"Thanks cus'." Flora (the short-blond haired girl) smiled, she had a hint of a southern belle accent in her voice.

"We hope Thomas pulls it off." Molly (the long dark-haired girl) added, her voice was soft pitched.

Thomas was hard at work with the weight lifting, and his arms were aching badly but he didn't want to give up.

"fifty-six, fifty-seven." the Refreshment Lady counted, she too was being encouraging to Thomas as well.

Soon James, Henry, and Gordon walked in and joined the crowd.

"How's he doing?" Henry asked.

"He's halfway done." Emily stated excitedly.

"He'll never do it." James snorted. "This is his tenth attempt, and I'm sure he'll fail again."

"James!" Rosie snapped crossly.

Rosie angrily stomped on James' left foot, and he shouted in pain and he held it. But this caused everyone (including the Refreshment Lady) to look at him. Soon after they went back to Thomas...but there was a small problem:

"Fifty-five...no, was it fifty-two?" the Refreshment Lady had lost count. "Augh! I lost count!"

Thomas, knowing that the Refreshment Lady had lost count, had to give up his attempt at this point as he set the weight back in it's spot.

"Fizzling Fireplaces..." he sighed in disappointment.

The other Tidmouth Teens walked up to him, as Thomas sat up and dried his sweating face with a towel.

"Sorry Thomas." James apologised. "That was my fault."

"I thought you were going to succeed too." Emily added unhappily.

"No thanks to James!" Percy huffed, giving James a glare.

James held up his hands in protest. "Hey, I said I was sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault James." Thomas sighed as he got up. "I'm going to hit the showers, I'll be back."

Thomas dejectedly walked to the men's locker room, while his friends look on in worry.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita looks out from her telescope, holding her left hand up and out near her face, her expression frozen with intent.

"So, Thomas thinks he can't beat a silly record?" she asked herself. "Then he must not be very tough if he were alone."

She turns to the left. "That's it! I'll send Goldar and a monster down to separate Thomas from his friends and then tear him apart." and she walks off towards the workshop.

"With him out of the way, the rest of the Power Rangers will be at my mercy." she continued to say to herself.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning next day. And at the Youth Center, Thomas was again attempting to beat the record. Again, the Refreshment Lady was counting for him.

"Thirty-nine, Forty." the Refreshment Lady counted.

Rosie was watching and is chewing some bubble gum, while Emily stood beside her.

"You can do it this time Thomas!" Emily cheered.

Rosie soon started to blow a huge, HUGE bubble.

"Gang way! Coming through!" came Percy's voice.

Percy was riding a skateboard into the Youth Center...but he didn't watch where he was going and he slipped on something that was lying on the ground and he fell onto his back...but the skateboard went flying right at Rosie...and the huge bubble she had blown.

"Oh no..." Emily muttered nervously as her eyes widened at what was about to happen.

The skateboard hit the huge bubble...and it popped all over Rosie and Emily's face and hair. The commotion caused the Refreshment Lady to stop counting and look at what happened.

"Goodness, what happened?" she asked.

"Hey! Look at Emily and Rosie!" one guy's voice spoke and some chuckles filled the area.

Emily grimaced at the bubble gum in her hair and on her face. "Ew..."

"Looks like an extra long bubble bath for me tonight." Rosie sighed.

While the girls were unhappy at what just transpired to them, Thomas was getting frustrated with himself for failing to break the record Diesel set, he set the weight back in its spot and got up as Percy walked over.

"Sorry about that Thomas." Percy apologised.

Edward walked over and put a hand on his younger friend's shoulder.

"Cheer up, you'll break that record." Edward said encouragingly.

Thomas didn't look very convinced.

* * *

Back at the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita could be heard cackling.

"He can't do anything today!"

Inside, Rita was speaking outloud to herself while Baboo and Squatt watch nearby.

"This will be a piece of moon cake!" she continued.

"Piece of moon cake?" Squatt quizzed, and then he spoke up. "If this is an easy one, I have the perfect pair for the job."

Rita turned to them. "Who?"

"Me and Baboo." Squatt said proudly.

"Forget it!" Rita snapped.

Baboo and Squatt both bowed apologetically. "Yes ma'am."

Rita had someone else in mind for this mission.

"Oh, Goldar!"

Goldar walked into the chamber and stood before his mistress.

"Are you ready?" Rita asked.

Goldar swung his sword twice as he spoke. "Yes, O Evil One. First we separate Thomas from the others..."

"Then Rita grows you real tall." Squatt continued.

"And then we crush him." Baboo concluded.

Rita turns towards the doorway that led to Finster's workshop. Inside he was pondering what monster to make for this mission.

"Finster, have you figured out a monster yet?" came Rita's voice.

"Not quite my Empress." Finster replied.

Back in the balcony chamber, Baboo gasped. "Oh, you shouldn't have said that."

"You're in trouble!" Squatt said in a singsong tone and Rita angrily walked towards and into the workshop.

"Finster, what do you mean you haven't figured out a monster yet?!" Rita demanded before knocking on Finster's head thrice. "Are you losing your touch?"

"If you give me a moment, I'll think of something." Finster sighed.

Soon he remembered something:

"Ah, my Empress. How about our King Sphinx?" he offered. "He can use his wings to sweep the others away? Does that satisfy, your Evilness?"

Rita pondered for a moment before a devilish smile crept along her face.

"King Sphinx, huh? I like it!"

* * *

At the Youth Center one day later, Percy was seated at a table with Rosie, Thomas, Gordon, and Henry.

"So, am I forgiven?" Percy gave his best friend the puppy dog eyes.

Thomas chuckled. "Apology accepted."

Percy sighed in relief, and then dug into his pockets and pulled out some money.

"Slushes are on me!" Percy declared happily.

"How nice of you Percy." Rosie said sweetly.

"Many thanks." Henry added.

Percy turned and bellowed out: "Refreshment Lady, could we get some slushes please?"

The Refreshment Lady walked over and got a pad ready.

"What would you guys like?" she asked kindly.

"Banana flavor." Thomas spoke.

"I'll take Pineapple mango." Gordon said.

"Same with me." Henry added.

"I'll have strawberry please." Rosie said.

"And a mixture of blueberry and cherry for me." Percy relied.

The Refreshment Lady wrote all that down and nodded.

"Be back in a minute."

She walked away, and soon Thomas started chatting with his friends.

"I'm kind of bummed about this bench press record thing." he sighed sadly. "I don't want to be known as a quitter."

"Hey, you've been attempting it since last year." Rosie said. "And so what if you failed it so many times, that doesn't mean you're a quitter."

"She has a point, Thomas." Percy agreed. "I'm sure you can do it."

Even Gordon nodded. "I may have had my doubts that you could pull it off, but seeing you getting back up there changed my opinion."

"Uh-huh." Henry added.

Thomas managed a small smile. "Thanks guys."

Henry suddenly looked around. "Say, where did Emily get off to?"

Rosie chuckled. "Apparently she's still stuck at home trying to wash all that gum out of her hair from yesterday." she then ran her fingers through her own hair. "I managed to get that gum out of mine with a three hour long bath."

Thomas, Percy, Henry, and Gordon chuckled too, but then, yup you guessed it, Diesel and his girlfriend Daisy, all showed up.

"What do you want Diesel?" Gordon sighed.

Diesel smirked. "I heard you choked two days in a row, today." he replied to Thomas.

"The record is still my Diesel's." Daisy said as she hugged her boyfriend and gave him a smooch before turning to face Thomas. "So why don't you do us a favor and just...give it up?"

"You two are such bad dreams." Thomas retorted.

Diesel and Daisy grew cross, so Diesel suddenly grappled Thomas from behind and started twisting his arm.

"What was that? I didn't seem to quite hear you?" Diesel said mockingly as he twisted Thomas' arm.

Thomas groaned in pain, Percy and Rosie both got mad.

"Let him go Diesel!" Rosie demanded as she got up.

Thomas, despite being in pain, managed to hold up a hand and stop her.

"I got this Rosie."

"Ooh, think you're tough, eh?" Diesel pushed it further. "I'm shaking in my boots."

"Hey Diesel?" Thomas spoke. "Are you ticklish?"

"Yes. Why do you-?" Diesel didn't finish as Thomas started tickling Diesel's side with his free hand and he burst out laughing. But that proved to be a costing mistake as that made him loosen his grip on Thomas, and that eventually allowed him to stomp on Diesel's foot hard.

"OW!" Diesel shouted as he bend forth to touch his hurt foot.

But then the seat of his pants split open, showing black and yellow stripped boxers underneath. "My pants!" Diesel noticed this and tried to cover up, but he wound up moving too fast and that resulted in him tripping and falling on his back. His pants were ruined as Thomas, Rosie, Gordon, Henry, Percy, and even Daisy laughed.

"Go get some pants Diesel!" Gordon said jokingly. "The rules say you're not suppose to show your underwear in the Youth Center."

Daisy helped Diesel up, while still laughing. "He's right dear, you're not allowed to show your underwear here."

"Aw, shaddap." Diesel snapped as Daisy helped him to the change rooms.

When they were out of sight, Thomas spoke to his friends again.

"See? I told you I could handle it myself." he said.

"Nobody said you couldn't." Gordon replied.

"Yeah, that's right! Besides, what wrong with getting a little help from your friends?" Percy added.

"Nothing, unless you're trying to break the bench press record." Thomas sighed.

Soon, the Refreshment Lady came back with their drinks, when suddenly the communicators went off beeping.

"What are those?" asked the Refreshment Lady.

"Um, new watches?" Percy replied with a lie.

"Yeah, bye!" Rosie ran off, followed by Thomas, Gordon, Henry, and Percy...but Percy left the money on the table first.

"Put it on my tab." Percy called out.

"Where are you guys going?!" The Refreshment Lady called back, but they were gone.

* * *

Thomas and the others managed to find a safe spot to talk to Zordon, at the back of the building.

"Zordon, we read you." Thomas spoke.

Zordon's voice could be heard from Thomas' communicator. "Power Rangers, Rita Repulsa is at it again."

* * *

At the Command Center, Zordon was explaining the situation.

"it is imperative that you teleport to the children's theatre - in the park immediately."

At the Viewing Globe, there is footage of some Putty Patrollers causing trouble at the theatre.

"What are they doing there?" Rosie's voice was heard from the Globe.

"She has sent down a team of Putties and an unknown monster in a attempt to gain control of the park." Zordon explained.

* * *

Back with the five Tidmouth Teens, Zordon spoke one last time.

"Be careful, and may the power protect you."

Thomas nodded to Percy and Rosie, and soon Gordon and Henry nodded too.

"Good luck guys." Henry said.

"Thanks." Thomas nodded, before shouting: "It's morphin time!"

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt striking in front of a purple circle, behind which was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as follows, with each teen holding out his open Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen and surrounding Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls, the shot then zooms in on Thomas' face, over which appears a fiery red grid; the grid splits vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then fades into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

Red Ranger, Black Ranger, and Pink Ranger each freefall from the top of a building down into the theatre area.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita was observing everything and smiled wickedly.

"Oh goodie!"

* * *

Back down at the theatre, Baboo and Squatt have both appeared to watch everything unfold.

"Front row seats!" Squatt said excitedly.

"Go get 'em Putties!" Baboo shouted.

Three Putty Patrollers jumpflip in, and are joined by several more, increasing the total to twelve. Black Ranger and Red Ranger pose.

"Let's take these Putties down!" Thomas said before looking up.

A Putty jumps into the air and goes for an aerial punch. Pink Ranger notices and jumps back slightly to dodge before getting herself surrounded by five more. But quickly she fights the ones attacking her, ducking under one, hits and kicks another in the face, then dodges away from another. At the back of the stage area, Black Ranger and Red Ranger were both fighting Putties. Red Ranger quickly pins the arm of an Extra-Chunk Putty and talks.

"Don't waste time fighting you brainless baboons!" Thomas insulted the Putties.

* * *

Up at the Lunar Palace, Rita was looking down at earth like she was commanding her troops.

"Get the other two away from Thomas, we must make sure he's alone!" she shouted demandingly.

* * *

Back down at the theatre, Squatt and Baboo both watch as Pink Ranger flip-kicks into a Putty, before gazing worriedly to the side, before ducking under another Putty's attack and footsweeped it down.

"This is weird." Rosie said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's almost like they're after something."

On cue, the King Sphinx monster that Finster created showed up and chuckled.

"We are!"

King Sphinx flexes arms back and forth, causing his wings to flap and leaves to fly up in breeze around him. Pink Ranger braces against the wind futilely until she's thrown back and thrown into the air, screaming as she is warped through the sky.

* * *

She at last appears inside the Youth Center, all demorphed.

"What happened?" Rosie asked herself.

Soon Emily walked up to her.

"Rosie, what happened?" she asked in concern.

Rosie shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

Back at the theatre, Black Ranger and Red Ranger both knock down some Putties then look forth.

"Hey, where did Rosie go?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Percy growled.

He grabs a Putty by the top of the head then flips him over, then Black Ranger pointing outward briefly.

"What did you do to Rosie?!" he demanded.

"We're not telling!" Squatt taunted.

Angrily, Black Ranger leaps through the air with fist out, and slams into Squatt upon landing, knocking him over into Baboo, then turning around. Red Ranger shifts to a new position and gestures fist in response as Putties swarm around.

"It wasn't them. It was the Sphinx." Thomas exclaimed.

"What?!" Percy asked in shock and turned to the left.

* * *

Up on the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita looked angry.

"That Thomas has had it!" she shouted.

* * *

Back at the battle, King Sphinx wasted no time and starts the wing flapping. Black Ranger braces against the blowing wind but is thrown back, just like Pink Ranger. He is flung through the air, kicking feet and screaming while going.

* * *

Soon Percy appeared inside the Youth Center, all demorphed. Rosie and Emily were next to him.

"Bust my buttons!" Percy cried.

"Percy!" Rosie was surprised that Percy had appeared all of a sudden.

"How'd you get here?" Emily asked.

"We were battling a monster Rita sent down." Percy explained. "When he suddenly blew me..."

He looked shocked.

"Wait... that means Thomas is all alone!" he exclaimed.

"Quick, let's find the others and go see Zordon." Emily suggested.

Percy and Rosie nodded and they ran out the Youth Center.

* * *

Back at the theatre, Red Ranger punches away an Extra-Chunky Putty, then talks to the right.

"That's it!" Squatt said excitedly. "He shouldn't be too tough to beat now!"

Red Ranger turned to the right. "Bring my friends back!" he demanded.

"No way!" King Sphinx laughed and fires three fireballs from his staff.

With Putties lying prone around him, Red Ranger is narrowly missed by a pair of bursts, leading to him rolling out from the smoke.

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha was in a panic.

"Ay yi yi yi yi! Thomas is in trouble. Rita has him isolated. Contact is impossible." he wailed.

"Alpha, adjust the morphing grid and locate Thomas on the Viewing Globe." Zordon ordered calmly.

* * *

Red Ranger jumped into the air in a pose.

"Enough of this!" he takes out his Power Sword.

Red Ranger lands with Power Sword cutting into King Sphinx, spark blast, he ducks under monster's staff, but then gets struck sparkily, then both lock weapons before breaking free sparkily. They both lock weapons and coming face to face.

"Let's do some real fighting!" King Sphinx suggested before they both jump back from each other.

Suddenly, King Sphinx teleports them both into the stone quarry. They both roll along the ground and onto plain at quarry center, rising to face one another again.

"You're nothing without your friends to help you." King Sphinx taunted coldly. "You will always be alone, with no one in your life...ever."

"That's a lie!" Thomas shouted furiously and lungs forth.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita cackled with delight.

"Get him, my Sphinx!" Rita cheered her monster on.

* * *

Readying his staff, King Sphinx lungs forth as well. Red Ranger prepares sword and battles King Sphinx, soon ending up on his back beneath the monster. King Sphinx tries to strike Red Ranger with his staff while said Ranger was down, but Red Ranger manages to block it with his Power Sword. Soon he finally breaks free by kicking up into King Sphinx's head, causing him to fall and roll away.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace balcony, Rita, Baboo, and Squatt were cheering for King Sphinx.

"Yeah, go get him!" Baboo and Squatt both shouted.

* * *

Red Ranger and King Sphinx leap at each other, hitting each other with their respective weapon on the way by with sparking results. Red Ranger lands injured but strong, just as Goldar hops down in the foreground.

"Oh no, it's Goldar!" Thomas gasped.

Goldar flings ball of blue light from sword that turns into a fireball that crashes and explodes sparks behind Red Ranger, he flips out of the way and fights King Sphinx some more, but he soon began to get tired.

"_These guys are too much_." Thomas thought to himself. "_I wish the others were here_."

Red Ranger sparkingly slashes King Sphinx in the chest with his Power Sword and said monster falls back.

* * *

Back at the Lunar Palace, Rita had had enough.

"No more messing around!" she declared. "Make my monsters grow!"

She threw her sceptre off the balcony.

* * *

Rita's sceptre soars to Earth in space, and soon passes through the atmosphere. then it stakes into the dirt, unleashes energy from its center orb with energy ripples right into the ground beneath causing a quake. Both Goldar and king Sphinx are covered in smoke as they grow into giants.

Tiny Red Ranger runs up and turns around to see giant Goldar and king-sized King Sphinx standing above him.

"Oh no!" he cried out.

The two giant enemies laugh maniacally as they walk towards their prey. Giant Goldar's foot stomps down as the tiny Red Ranger rolls out of the way. He rolls to the right and kinda hides behind a small bit of debris.

"_Is this really the end for me_?" Thomas thought as he struggled to stay up.

Giant King Sphinx aims his staff downward and he attempts to bash tiny Red Ranger with it, but he luckily rolls out of the way. Giant King Sphinx raises his staff back up as he stands shoulder to shoulder with Giant Goldar.

"This is it." Goldar snarled. "Prepare to meet your fate Red Ranger!"

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita just laughed loudly and viciously. It would seem she is about to get her victory after all.

* * *

No sooner, while all of this was happening, Rosie, Percy, and Emily were visiting Toby at his place. There, he was working on something while wearing a metal mask.

"What's up, guys?" he asked, while using a blowtorch on whatever he was making.

"It's Thomas, he's in danger!" Percy exclaimed.

Toby immediately stopped what he was doing and he looked to his friends.

"What?"

"It's true." Rosie agreed. "One minute we were fighting Putties, the next minute, a Sphinx monster appears and blowed Percy and I out of the battle."

Toby takes off his metal mask, he was now looking worried.

"Oh no..." he whispered.

"You guys, he may need his friends way more than he knows." Percy pointed out.

Emily tried using her communicator to contact Thomas.

"Thomas? Thomas, can you read me? Thomas?" she spoke into the communicator, but all there was was static on the other end. "Nothing."

Rosie was now really worried. "Let's teleport to Command Center, right now."

Toby nodded. "Zordon should be able to help."

They turned into beams of colored light and they teleport out of the garage.

* * *

The beams beam down into the Command Center, where Alpha was hard at work trying to pin point Thomas' location.

"Ah, there!" Alpha cried.

He was successful in locating Red Ranger, he was still getting beaten by the giant King Sphinx and Goldar.

"This seems so hopeless." Emily groaned, feeling so helpless.

"Indeed it would, Emily, were it not for your Power Crystals." Zordon pointed out.

"Our what-?" Percy was puzzled.

"Put your hands together and bring forth the Power Crystals." Zordon explained.

The four Tidmouth Teens do so, they soon created energized crystals from the palms of their hands (Percy: Black, Rosie: Pink, Emily: Yellow, Toby: Blue).

"Wow." Toby breathed.

"It worked." Percy added.

"The crystals contain the essence of your morphing powers." Zordon explained. "Use them to find each other in any peril, and with your Zords to draw power from the very heart of the morphing grid."

"I'm sending the crystals directly to Thomas." Alpha stated.

Zordon nodded. "Agreed. Once in his possession, you will be able to join him and stop King Sphinx and Goldar."

"Well don't just stand there, hurry!" Percy said anxiously. "He won't last much longer!"

* * *

Back at the Quarry, Red Ranger dodged more blasts and explosions before he noticed something beam down alongside a hill.

"What's that?" Thomas asked himself.

He decided to go see for himself and he ran in the direction the beam struck. Goldar noticed and fired pinkish eyebeam blasts downward. As Red Ranger runs forth, two pairs of explosions burst around him. Soon he noticed something shiny in the dirt.

"I wonder what those are?"

He dug through the dirt and soon he uncovered a bag, with a symbol on it surging with Ranger-colored energy. He took it out just as King Sphinx fires yellow bolt from his snakehead headband thing. Smoke bursts out from rockslide, sending Red Ranger flipping off to the side.

"Whoa!" Thomas cried out as he rolled to safety and opened the bag up.

Inside were the Power Crystals, including his own.

"The Power Crystals! Way to go, Zordon." he stands up and spoke to the two villains. "Hey, ugly, I want you to meet some of my friends."

He flings the first four Power Crystals skyward, turning them into four Ranger-colored streaks of energy. Reddish swirling vortex light appears and fades after a flash, as four Rangers race onto the scene, surging with power at first.

"Hang on Thomas, my best friend!" Percy shouted.

Red Ranger then holds up his Power Crystal skyward.

"I call upon the power of the Dinozords, now!"

From the middle of nowhere, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's head rises from a fiery pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke. The Mastodon Dinozord surfaces from its icy domain, it exhales its icy breath and started walking through the snowy fields. The Triceratops Dinozord appears within the sands of the desert. It opens its mouth while dashing through the dirt. The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord sprints through the jungle before it opens its mouth in a close up and leaps out of the greenery. A nearby volcano then erupts and out came the Pterodactyl Dinozord, soaring upwards amid lava lights, it flies out of the smoking volcano and heads towards the trees.

Red Ranger, looking upward, gestures an arm proudly before leaping up.

"Let's do it!"

And Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. He lands on top of Tyrannosaurus' head then drops inside. Red Ranger drops into the cockpit in the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and gestures arm.

"Let's power up guys!" he slaps his left hand down on palm activator.

The inside of the cockpit powers itself up. the five Dinozords move on the horizon. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger soon both leap up into the sky. Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leap up into the sky.

Black Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord and gestures an arm.

"This is Percy, I'm ready to rock!"

Blue Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord and gestures both arms.

"Toby here, let's take this monster down!"

Yellow Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord and gestures both arms.

"This is Emily, let's push this guy off our island!"

Pink Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord and gestures an arm.

"Rosie here, I just love this part!"

In the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord cockpit, Red Ranger gestures arm, and pulls out Power Crystal.

"Time to power up!" he flips it around and inserts it into the console.

Four square combo of each Ranger inserting Power Crystal into control slot with colored energy results.

"Right!"

Red Ranger moves controls forth.

"Let's combine now!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all race along the horizon. The Sabertooth Tiger roars and locks into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opens mouth in desert breeze before it folds up it's tail. the Tyrannosaurus connects with Triceratops and Sabertooth legs electrically. The Mastodon floats through the air in component form, and connects with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout. The newly formed Tank rumbled through the area towards Goldar. The Rangers were all now in the main cockpit of the Tank.

"Let's show them what we're made of!" Thomas declared.

In front of King Sphinx, Goldar charges up sword and fires beam of flaming power. the Tank gets hit by the fireballs and sparks and bursts erupted from it and causing a cockpit shake up.

In the Megazord Tank cockpit, Red Ranger straightened up and spoke.

"Power up the cannons!" Thomas then pressed a button on the console.

The Megazord Tank fired from both of it's cannons and both King Sphinx and Goldar get blasted by them sparkingly and burstingly. The Rangers gestured in happy success as Red Ranger pressed another button on the console. The Megazord Tank this time fires colored energy from each Zord. Again King Sphinx and Goldar get blasted again. In the Megazord Tank cockpit, The Rangers cheer happily at a successful hit against their enemy, Red Ranger pumping his fist, Black Ranger following suit, Blue Ranger snapping fingers then the fist thing, Pink Ranger clasping hands, and Yellow Ranger kinda shaking a bit.

But their victory was short lived, as King Sphinx and Goldar both step out of the smoke, unharmed.

"Nice try!" King Sphinx sneered.

In the Megazord Tank cockpit, the Rangers lower their arms as they look up to the left, clearly stunned by what they see.

"That didn't work." Toby gulped.

Goldar growled loudly and raised his sword above his head and strikes at the glass window of the Megazord Tank cockpit, causing a shake up inside. And then King Sphinx and Goldar both step back and fire both of their weapons to the right as they blast the Megazord Tank with fireballs.

In the Megazord Tank cockpit, Red Ranger regains control before he gestures fist then grabs control with both hands.

"Okay, it's time to finish them now!" Thomas said confidently.

"Right!" Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger give thumbs up to their leader then grip their controls with both hands.

"Morphin!" Black Ranger and Pink Ranger give thumbs up to their leader then grip their controls with both hands.

The Megazord Tank stops, and in the cockpit, Red Ranger gives the command.

"Power up transformation sequence!" Thomas commanded.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." a computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists fold out from Mastodon part of Tank. Bottom back of Tank raises up. Tanks folds up into body of the standing Megazord. Pterodactyl sores downward and folds into component as it heads to Megazord body below. Tyrannosaurus head folds down, revealing Megazord head as Pterodactyl connects as chest plate. Horns fold out, eyes glow, bright flash occurs.

"Megazord activated!" the computer said.

The Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita was observing everything from her telescope and grew worried.

"What's happening?" she asked herself and resumed watching everything.

* * *

The Megazord stood all tall and ready to defeat the two monsters. Inside the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looking to the left at first, sits up, and talks alertly.

"You guys ready? Let's nail them!"

King Sphinx holds out staff and races forth past Goldar. Inside the Megazord cockpit with the Rangers, Red Ranger stands up slightly and looking downward around, talking.

"Keep it steady! Watch out for that Sphinx."

The Megazord knocks aside King Sphinx's staff then knocks aside Goldar's sword, before backhanding him twice sparkily before turning to the lunging King Sphinx. The Megazord punchs King Sphinx sparkingly, then the Megazord punches King Sphinx sparkingly again with left hand this time. King Sphinx falls down, as the Megazord stands in the foreground. Goldar bounds back to his feet and swings sword back to the ready.

"Why you!" he snarled.

The Megazord stands in a battle ready position, almost frozen. Goldar readies sword in right hand and slashes the Megazord sparkily a few times, before the giant robot bops him one, before he prepares to strike back, but Goldar quickly recovers and raises sword, grabs with both hands, and slashes down at the Megazord, chest smoking, suddenly leaning straight back and avoiding Goldar's sword slash.

Inside the Megazord cockpit in a bird's eye view, the five Rangers within appear surprised, as the lights flash on and off around them and they look around.

"Switching right back to tank mode." Thomas stated.

The Megazord began turning itself back into the Megazord Tank. Goldar, lowering his sword, gestures arms in anger as smoke floats behind him. The Megazord Tank drives and fires more blasts. Goldar gets sparkingly blasted, up close this time and is thrown to the ground, causing a quaking.

And just as quickly, the Megazord Tanks folds up back into body of the Megazord. King Sphinx runs over to Goldar's side as he gets back on his feet, then turns to face enemy.

"This isn't over yet Power Rangers!" King Sphinx yelled.

The Megazord's horns surge with power and eyes flash before it leans forth and fires beam of red and blue power from horns. King Sphinx and the still-not-yet-back-up-fully Goldar get sparkily blasted, the explosion compounding until they are thrown back.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Male Rangers raise fists in triumph, while Yellow Ranger grabs Blue Ranger's arm and Pink Ranger looks sharply to the right.

"All right!" came from Toby and Emily.

"We nearly got them!" was from Rosie.

The Megazord is slowly walking toward green bushes when it looks up and to our left, surprised. King Sphinx leaps up and aims staff down to strike, but he misses the Megazord when landing, then gets his next staff strike blocked, before finally being repeatedly hit before finally getting sparkily punched away. King Sphinx rolls back to his feet and stands undettered. The Megazord puts arms into battle ready position. In the Megazord cockpit, the five Rangers appear visibly confused, though Black Ranger apparently has an answer.

"These guys are really starting to irritate me!" Percy growled.

Goldar attacks the Megazord with sword twice but it blocks each blow, only to be struck by a right leg kick.

In the Megazord cockpit again, Red Ranger, looking to the left, sits up, and talks alertly.

"Look out! He's flapping his wings!"

He was right, King Sphinx does the wing flapping thing. The Megazord tried resisting against the intense wind-gust being blown at it, it got blown back some but soon managed to resist it.

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger talks, then raises right fist briefly, his teammates holding onto controls as wind blows in front of window.

"Don't worry guys, it won't work this time!" Thomas said.

The Megazord stood and posed battle ready like. In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger looked up to the heavens.

"We call on the Power Sword!"

The Power Sword plummets from the dark and stormy skies and impales the ground below while surging with electricity, when the Megazord tries to grip its handle, can't get it with its left hand, so grabs it instead with its right and gestures Power Sword into battle ready position, ending with its surging out a shining prism effect from its tip.

King Sphinx shuddered in fear at what was about to happen. Inside the Megazord cockpit, all five Rangers raise their right arms and make slashing downward motion.

"You're out, Sphinx!" Thomas declared.

"HYAH!" Toby, Emily, Percy, and Rosie cried out.

The Megazord motions its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it to the sky, which surge with a reddish storm. King Sphinx could only utter this:

"Mommy!"

Too late to beg for mercy I'm afraid. Under the reddish skystorm, the Megazord slashes sword downward, leaving a visible trail. King Sphinx gets slashed by sword, sparks and pulses of energy are released, and wailed out until he collapsed and explode massively, which turns into an added burst of sparks.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita was aghast, then stops, clutching her forehead briefly and grimacing, before ceasing and glowering.

"Nooo, you dummies!" she whined.

* * *

At the Command Center, Alpha was overjoyed the Rangers had won.

"Way to go Rangers, yippie!"

* * *

In the Megazord cockpit, Red Ranger talks while turning his head side to side, prompting his four teammates to raise their fists up.

"Okay guys, one down, one to go!"

But Goldar gestures left arm, switches sword from right hand to left.

"HA!" he snorted. "We will meet again Power Rangers!"

He disappeared completely. The Megazord stands victoriously while armed with its Power Sword. The Rangers had won once again.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita was chewing out her minions for failing once again and goes into a rant.

"I can't believe they beat the Sphinx! Destroy a world, that's all I ask for. Do they do it? Nooo!"

This could take a while I'm afraid.

* * *

Back at the Knapford Youth Center one Friday later, Thomas was attempting the record again.

"Almost there Thomas, just ten more to go!" came Percy's voice.

A huge crowd was lined around the weight area where Thomas was trying his hardest. Once again the Refreshment Lady was counting for him.

"Ninety two, ninety three..." the Refreshment Lady counted.

Everyone watched anxiously and worriedly, but their fears were not found, as...

"Ninety-nine... ONE HUNDRED!" the Refreshment Lady finished. "Ladies and gentleman, Thomas Billinton has done it! He has broken the record that Diesel Horwich had set!"

Everyone started cheering loudly as Gordon, Henry, and James proudly approached their friend as he sat up, Henry put a towel around Thomas' shoulders while Gordon and James both raised Thomas' arms in the air victoriously. Emily and Rosie however, were so happy for Thomas that they both approached him and, without knowing, they each kissed him on the cheek, Emily to the right, and Rosie to the left.

Thomas blushed happily from what transpired, but Emily and Rosie both froze when they noticed what the other just did, and they stared long and hard at each other before their happy looks turned to sour and jealous looks. The crowd noticed this and grew nervous.

"Awkward..." came a voice from the crowd.

The crowd (including the male Tidmouth Teens) and the Refreshment Lady all wisely decided to walk away from the two girls as they continued to stare each other down.

* * *

With Thomas, Percy, Henry, Gordon, James, Toby, and Edward, they got some ice cream before leaving the Youth Center.

"I envy you Thomas." James muttered suddenly. "You've got two girls crushing on you! What's your secret?"

"Emily and Rosie are my friends." Thomas answered. "That's all."

"Sure, keep telling us that." Gordon chuckled.

They exited the building just as were approached by a not too happy looking Diesel, who had heard what had happened from Daisy.

"How dare you break my bench pressing record!" he snarled. "Well your victory won't last, I'm going to get my record back, you'll see."

"Geez Diesel, you really don't give up do you?" Edward sighed.

"Stay out if this nerd!" Diesel snapped. "This is between me and Billinton here!"

Diesel started to walk away in a huff just as Percy 'accidently' dropped his ice cream on the ground infront of Diesel, who slipped on it and he slid all the way into a nearby trash can.

"Have a nice trip!" Percy joked. "See you next fall!"

The male Tidmouth Teens all laugh as Diesel got himself out of the trash can with his face all red and he muttered stuff under his breath crossly.

"Someday, I'll show them all..." he growled.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with future chapters for this story and gathering ideas for another Thomas story (which may or may not happen, I don't know) Enjoy this new chapter and do know that a chapter based on 'Emily Knows Best' will be up soon (how soon I'm not sure).

Don't forget to review and/or PM me an idea, but no flames or mean comments please.


	6. 5 - Emily Knows Best

All righty, my first attempt at adapting a Thomas & Friends episode into something you would see in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. May be shorter than any of the last several chapters (MAYBE). I'll be mixing MMPR episodes, Thomas & Friends episodes, and some original material for the next little bit (I'm still accepting suggestions for original chapters) until around chapter 20 (which I start adapting Green with Evil).

Now to tell you the truth, I severely disliked seasons 8-12 (as well as seasons 13-16 of the CGI era) of said show, mostly because HIT Entertainment made Emily into someone I don't like at all (I could call her something, but it wouldn't be very polite for female readers or female authors out there)(even though seasons 13-16 slowly but surely made her back into who she was from season 7, and thank goodness season 17-present gave it fully back to her), but still those episodes still had good potential that was sadly never touched upon, so I'm changing all that with this chapter.

The plot of Emily Knows Best will have some major changes to the original (such as the inclusion of Rita and her minions, Zordon and Alpha, as well as a monster attack), but some elements and quotes from the original episode will remain intact.

As always: I don't own Thomas or Power Rangers. They belong to HIT Entertainment and Saban respectively.

All right then, enjoy it!

* * *

Halfway in September, and despite homework piling up so early, everyone in the Tidmouth classroom (as well as the Smelter classroom) was very excited because they were all going on a field trip to the old Scottish Castle tomorrow.

"This is so exciting!" Gordon smiled. "A whole day out of school to visit Castle Loch."

"This is sweet!" James added.

"The only thing disappointing is that the Smelter class is joining us." Henry sighed.

"Don't forget that Derek, BoCo, and Mavis are our friends." Emily pointed out.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that."

"Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Daisy'll no doubt be the ones who'll cause trouble for us on this field trip." Percy groaned.

Rosie however had another thing on her mind.

"Didn't Donald and Douglas visit Castle Loch once before?" Rosie asked Emily.

"They did Rosie." Emily nodded. "It was about two summers ago. They were helping their parents with preparing a Renaissance fair."

"Who told you about what happened that time?" Thomas spoke.

"Easy." Emily started. "Donald and Douglas told me about what happened when I met up with them last summer."

Soon, Mr. C, the teacher, silenced everyone because he had some more exciting news.

"Now, before you all leave to go home to get ready for tomorrow, I need to remind you all that in addition to the field trip, there will also be a voting contest to crown a male or female student in this class king or queen of the field trip. Lets say it's a special treat for the lucky winner who signs up."

This was exciting news, soon everyone started murmuring to each other about it.

"Imagine one of us as a king or queen of the field trip." Percy said excitedly. "I'm so excited that I'm shaking!"

"I've always wanted be a queen." Emily smiled. "Queens are in charge and get to tell everybody what to do."

"Well Emily, you may get your chance." Mr. C said. "...that is, if you earn the most votes from the unsigned up classes."

Soon a sign up sheet was passed along, and several students signed up for the contest. Of the Tidmouth Teens, only Gordon, James, Percy, and Emily signed up for it.

"Now remember, the votes will be counted up before we leave. So for those who don't sign up will be able to vote for who will win. Mr. C explained when the sign up sheet was returned to him.

"I know I'll be voted king!" Gordon boasted.

"No, I'LL be voted king!" James argued.

The two began to argue over who'll win, much to the annoyance of the class and Mr. C.

"They always get competitive over stuff like this." Thomas groaned.

"Well you know them." Henry chuckled. "It's part of who they are."

"True, true." Toby admitted.

Soon the bell rang and everyone began leaving for the bus.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita could be heard laughing.

"So the Power Rangers are going on a field trip to Castle Loch?"

Inside the palace, Rita was looking over herself in the mirror of her chambers before giving a devilish grin.

"This is great, I can ambush them at that old castle." her smirked widened. "And that old stone hedge found there will be perfect for a new monster too!"

She left her chambers and began walking through the hallway to her usual balcony where her telescope was.

"Once the Power brats are out of my way, the Earth will finally be mine!" she cackled loudly again.

* * *

Next morning, at Emily's house. Emily had just finished getting ready when she dug into her backpack and got out her hair brush. As she brushed her hair, she began thinking about what she said yesterday about being a queen.

"_I've always wanted be a queen. Queens are in charge and get to tell everybody what to do_."

She sighed happily, before finishing with her hair. She put her brush back in her backpack and went down stairs to the kitchen where her mother had finished preparing breakfast. Her father was at the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning dear." Mrs. Sterling smiled. "You'd best eat something before leaving."

"Sorry Mom, I don't have time." Emily shook her head, but she did grab an apple before heading for the door. "I'll see you later this evening!"

"Have a nice time at Castle Loch!" Mrs. Sterling called out before Emily headed out the door to catch her bus.

"Do you remember the time we met at Castle Loch thirty years ago?" Mr. Sterling spoke as he put his paper down.

"I'll never forget that time." Mrs. Sterling smiled happily. "It was the happiest moment of my life."

"Mine too honey." Mr. Sterling agreed. "Mine too."

* * *

Emily got on the bus and went over and sat down next to Mavis.

"Excited for the field trip Mavis?" Emily asked her best friend.

"Of course." Mavis smiled. "This is something I wouldn't want to miss."

"Me neither." snickered a voice. It was Diesel, who was sitting behind Emily and Mavis, with Daisy by his side. "Going on a field trip means going a whole day away from school!"

"Don't forget about the contest." Daisy added. "If I get voted queen, I'll be ordering everyone around!"

"Really? You can order people around if you're crowned queen of the field trip?" Emily grew curious.

A devious smirk appeared on Daisy and Diesel's faces, Diesel nudged his girlfriend to lie to Emily. "Why, yes Emily. You can order people around if you're voted as queen, didn't Mr. C tell you that?"

Emily thought about it. "N-no. He didn't tell us."

"Well he might have forgotten to." Daisy smirked. "But either way, if you're voted queen, you can basically tell anyone what to do."

"Don't listen to her Emily." Mavis whispered. "It's just asking for trouble."

"Ah, keep out of this, blondie!" Daisy snapped before resuming talking to Emily. "Trust me on this Emily, this is not a lie, this is real."

Mavis growled at Daisy and Diesel for trying to trick her best friend, but Emily kept on thinking about what Daisy said to her about the perks about being queen of the field trip.

* * *

The bus soon arrived at the school. Everyone got off and went to their classes for homeroom. In the Tidmouth Class, everyone was chatting and looking excited.

"I brought some insect repellent if anyone needs some." Edward said, holding up a spray can. "There are bound to be bugs around the castle."

"Mighty nice of you Edward." Toby smiled. He had a straw farmer's hat on his head.

"Since lunch will be provided for us at the castle, we just need to bring a light snack." Rosie stated. "I brought some cookies."

"Carrots and celery." Henry said.

"Chocolate bars." James held up an Aero bar.

"Uh, James." Gordon spoke up. "It's suppose to be a really hot day, I don't think chocolate bars are a good idea due to the hot weather."

"Pah!" snorted James. "Shows what you know."

"Percy and I both prepared some cold drinks for us." Thomas spoke as he and Percy both brought up a large cooler and set it on a table.

He opened it up and inside was ice and three large jugs filled with nice cold lemonade.

"It took us half the night to make enough lemonade for everyone." Thomas continued.

"Gosh Thomas, that's so sweet of you." Rosie smiled and gave Thomas a hug.

"Uh, what about me Rosie?" Percy spoke up rather jealousy.

"Huh? Oh, you too Percy."

Percy face palmed himself, knowing Rosie was only complementing Thomas more because she really liked him. Emily however, didn't get jealous of Rosie's action to Thomas...mainly because she was thinking about what Daisy said to her.

"_But either way, if you're voted queen, you can basically tell anyone what to do_." Daisy's voice echoed through her mind, but was soon snapped out when Mr. C began speaking.

"All right everyone, it's time to head outside to board the buses." he announced. "And when we get outside, we'll announce the winner of the contest."

Everyone in the classroom gathered up their stuff and soon made their way through the hallway to the school entryway. Outside, the Smelter class was already there. Mr. Bowler was the teacher of the Smelter class and he didn't look or act very friendly.

"About time you and your class showed up Mr. C!" Mr. Bowler growled. "Took your sweet time I see."

"And hello to you too Mr. Bowler." Mr. C smiled in a friendly way.

"Hmph!" Mr. Bowler turned his back on Mr. C.

Mr. C didn't mind Mr. Bowler acting like this. He then went into his coat and took out an envelope and spoke up.

"Now, I will be announcing the winner of the contest." he said loudly. "The winner will come up to claim his or her prize."

Gordon, James, Diesel, Percy, Emily, and Daisy all look anxious as Mr. C opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper.

"And the winner is..." Mr. C began. "Emily Sterling with thirty-seven votes!"

Everyone started cheering (except for Gordon and James who both began comically sobbing from losing, and for Diesel and Daisy who actually had smirks on their faces, knowing that their plan was working so far), Emily blushed happily and she went up to Mr. C.

"Congratulations Emily." he smiled. "I'm sure you're feeling very proud."

"Yes Mr. C, I am." Emily nodded.

Mr. C then handed Emily her prize: It was a royal sash, to signify her being the queen of the field trip, Emily couldn't feel anymore proud.

* * *

Soon everyone began boarding the buses. When Emily approached an empty seat, she spoke in a 'royal' tone.

"I believe I'll be seated her!" she said outloud before spotting Percy. "You there, villager! I order you to sit next to me!"

"I'll do what you say, Queen Emily." Percy said jokingly as he went over and sat next to Emily.

Mavis however, grew worried for her best friend, since no doubt she was starting to behave just like how Daisy told her to behave.

* * *

It was a VERY long bus ride (almost two hours), but soon they arrived at Castle Loch (it was 10:30 in the morning still). As everyone got off the bus, Gordon and Henry were both...carrying Emily off the bus like royal servants and they were both very cross.

"We aren't her servants." Gordon groaned. "Emily is perfectly capable of walking off the bus herself!"

"Emily says she's queen, so I guess we have to listen." Henry shrugged. "Even if we like it or not."

* * *

Up at the Lunar Palace on the moon, Rita was observing everything through her telescope. Soon she spot the make-shift stone hedge in the castle garden.

"There it is!" she exclaimed happily. "Just what I am looking for!"

Finster walked up to his queen while holding onto something.

"My empress, the device is all prepared." he presented a small device. "just attach it to your wand and it will be given the ability to create monsters of your very own when you zap it."

Rita smiled. "Excellent."

"You'd just better hope it actually works, otherwise you'll be in big trouble." Goldar growled while gesturing with his sword forth twice, then thrusting arms with sword up three times, followed by two.

Finster bowed his head worriedly at the threat. "Oh my."

"Now my empress, time to create your very first monster." Goldar said to Rita while pointing with his left hand, lowering it then holding it up again, while gesturing sword forth three times.

Rita turned and walked to the edge of the balcony, she looked down on earth and readied her sceptre.

"All right!" she yelled. "Here we go!"

She fired down on earth.

* * *

Back on earth, at Castle Loch, the magic lightning Rita fired was aimed right at the make-shift Stone Hedge. the replica Stone Hedge explodes in spark bursts and smoke. When it died down, in the Stone Hedge's place...was a stone bodied golem in its place.

"Ha ha ha!" it laughed in a deep voice. "I am the Stone Hedge monster! I live to serve Empress Rita Repulsa!"

* * *

Back on the Lunar Palace, Rita began laughing at the success of creating her first monster successfully.

"Perfect!" she cried. "Now listen up well Stone Hedge, I've got a little job for you..."

* * *

On earth, Stone Hedge awaited his orders.

"Whatever you wish, I'll do my empress."

Rita's voice was heard. "**Good. I want you to disguise yourself as a tour guide and lure Thomas Billinton, Percy Avonside, Toby Holden, Rosie Vulcan, and Emily Sterling away from their class, and destroy them at any cost. If any of their friends try to interfere... eliminate them too**!"

Stone Hedge bowed. "As you wish, my empress!"

* * *

Back at the Lunar Palace, Rita chuckled with glee.

"Oh Zordon, you're gonna wish, you never messed with me!"

And she entered a laughing fit.

* * *

Back at Castle Loch, the tour had begun. They were exploring the main hallway first.

"And these here are rare tapestry." the tour guide explained. "They were banners belonging to the medieval family living here hundreds of years ago, can anyone tell me what year it was?"

Edward raised his hand.

"Of course." Gordon said quietly.

"The year 1379." Edward answered.

"My, that's correct." the tour guide smiled. "You sure know your history."

"Thanks, I've been studying the history of Castle Loch over the summer time at the library."

"Really?" the tour guide said impressed. "I'd like to hear what you know sometime later."

* * *

Later, they were in the main throne room.

"This is the king's throne room." the tour guide stated.

"We kinda guessed that one." muttered Gordon unimpressed.

"What was that young man?" the tour guide heard him.

Gordon gasped. "Oh! N-nothing ma'am!"

The tour guide folded her arms before turning to the group.

"Right this way, we'll take a trip though the next hallways to the bedrooms next."

* * *

The group soon arrived at the bedrooms. One was a woman's bedroom and the other was a man's bedroom and they were both connected to one another. While Emily, Rosie, and Mavis all admired the beautiful dresses, Arry and Bert sneakily went through the drawers. Arry pulled out a woman's bra and Bert pulled out underwear.

"Hey ladies, check out what we found!" Bert shouted teasingly as he showed off the underwear.

Gordon faced palmed himself. "Oh, the indignity!"

"Oh, brother." James muttered to himself.

"That's not funny." Henry groaned.

Edward shielded Thomas and Percy's eyes with an unhappy expression on his face. BoCo, Derek, Duck, and Oliver looked away, embarrassed. Toby, Neville (a black haired boy from the Tidmouth class), and Charlie (a purple haired boy also from the Tidmouth class) gave blank stares, while Emily, Rosie, Mavis, and EVEN Daisy were deeply NOT amused. Of course Diesel, Dodge, and Splatter all thought that was funny of course.

"Nice one Arry and Bert!" Diesel snickered.

Arry and Bert then imagined how hot the girls would look in their bras and underwear. They gave low snickers just before a red faced Emily stepped forward in embarrassed anger.

"You two are perverts!" Emily accused.

Arry gave a smirk and held Emily by her chin. "Aw, but you girls would look great in those."

"Ew! Don't get any ideas." Rosie was grossed out.

"Oh, really?" Bert chuckled lasciviously.

Mavis, who was the maddest and most embarrassed of all, then furiously got out a huge hammer from out of nowhere and smashed the two misbehaving Smelter teens right out the window (anime style). Everyone, including Toby (and even Diesel), stared with shocked looks on their faces, how did she do that?

"Mavis..." Toby breathed. "How did you-?"

Mavis then dropped the hammer and gave a contented sigh.

"Those two boys are such perverts." she said simply.

James thought to himself. "_Note to self: never make a girl mad_."

* * *

After that...weird episode, the group continued the tour...and Emily started ordering her friends about.

"You! get me some lemonade!" she ordered Thomas.

"I'm not your servant!" Thomas said crossly. "You can't boss me around!"

"I'm queen." Emily pointed out. "I can order around anyone I want."

Thomas fumed but got her lemonade, while Toby whispered to Emily.

"You know, I really hate to say this but you're starting to push your luck Emily."

"Be quiet Jester!" Emily said heatedly.

"_Jester_?!" Toby thought crossly to himself.

Edward gave a disappointed sigh. "You know, I'm now starting to regret voting for Emily."

"So am I." agreed Thomas.

"What was that?" Emily heard them and gave them a glare.

"N-nothing, Emily!" Thomas and Edward both said hastingly.

All of a sudden, another tour guide walked up to them. He wore gray clothes and had a clipboard in his arms.

"Excuse me." he said kindly. "Can I speak to you five for a moment outside?"

He was referring to Thomas, Percy, Emily, Rosie, and Toby.

Mr. C nodded. "Of course sir, just bring them back in time for lunch."

"Oh, I will." he smirked darkly. "_I'll bring them back all right... piece by pitiful piece_."

Mavis however, noticed the smirk and grew suspicious, then she spoke up. "Excuse me, but can I tag along with you guys?"

"It'll be up to Mr. Bowler over there." Mr. C pointed out.

Mr. Bowler turned around, his arms were folded and the expression on his face was bored and not enjoying the field trip.

"Sure, whatever. Go on." he said boredly and flatly.

Mr. C turned to Mavis. "I guess you can go too."

Mavis nodded and she began to go with her friends. As they followed the male tour guide, he began speaking.

"So, are you all enjoying the field trip so far?" he asked.

"I'm having a blast!" Percy said excitedly.

"Sure, I'm enjoying it." Toby said a little uneasy.

"Good."

* * *

Soon he took them outside the castle.

"Wait." Thomas protested. "Why did you take us outside?"

"It's simple my boy." the male tour guide began. "I have a question for you five... how well do you..." his voice turned deep. "LIKE TO BE DESTROYED?!"

He transforms himself back into his true form, the Stone Hedge monster Rita created. Thomas and the others gasped, including Mavis.

"Who are you?" Mavis demanded. "Er... what are you?!"

"I am the Stone Hedge monster!" Stone Hedge introduced himself. "I was created by the space empress Rita Repulsa."

"What?" Mavis couldn't believe her ears.

"And I'm here to destroy the Power Rangers here!" Stone Hedge continued. "And before you ask, yes, your five friends here are indeed, the Power Rangers."

The five Tidmouth Teens gasped, knowing that their identities were just revealed to one of their friends.

"Power Rangers?" Mavis breathed. "You mean five of my friends here...are the Power Rangers."

Thomas turned to his friends and they nodded.

"It's m-" Thomas started but was cut off.

"Wait!" Emily said. "As queen, I should make the call."

"Emily, we don't have time-" Percy started.

"Let her, we'll worry about it later." Thomas interrupted.

Emily gave a smug smile before turning serious.

"It's Morphin Time!" Emily shouted.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt striking in front of a purple circle, behind which was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as follows, with each teen holding out his open Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen and surrounding Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls, the shot then zooms in on Thomas' face, over which appears a fiery red grid; the grid splits vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then fades into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The five Rangers all pose individually and began a roll call.

First was Red Ranger. "Red Ranger, Tyrannosaurus" Thomas shouted as he posed.

Second was Yellow Ranger. "Yellow Ranger, Sabertooth Tiger!" Emily shouted as she posed.

Third was Black Ranger. "Black Ranger, Mastodon!" Percy shouted as he posed.

Fourth was Pink Ranger. "Pink Ranger, Pterodactyl!" Rosie shouted as she posed.

Last was Blue Ranger. "Blue Ranger, Triceratops!" Toby shouted as he posed.

"We are... THE POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers battle cried as they posed fiercely on a white background, causing five Power Coin images to appear behind them amid gleaming light.

"Oh my gosh..." Mavis gasped, her friends really were the Power Rangers.

Stone Hedge reacted fiercely. "Now that you're all here, I can begin my mission to destroy you all!"

"Try it!" Thomas dared.

"Gladly!" Stone Hedge replied.

Several Putty Patrollers appear and they move in to attack. Blue Ranger turned to Mavis.

"You need to get out of here." Toby said warningly. "These guys are real threats."

"Don't worry." Mavis said back and got into a karate pose. "I can handle these guys."

The Rangers and Mavis began fighting the Putties. Blue Ranger has just finished kicking down a regular Putty, when a Bladehanded Putty strikes, he hits the blade, then smacks it down, and when the Putty goes to strike again, he gut punches it, and is able to high-heel kick it down. Black Ranger ducks under a Ballhand Putty's kick, then he grabs its arm and knees it in the chest, before punching it in the gut. Yellow Ranger meanwhile flips over a Putty's strike, lands, and footsweeps an approaching Putty's legs out.

"Is that all you clay brains got?" Emily asked mockingly.

She dodges a Bladehand Putty's slash attack, before getting up and smacking the blade aside. Pink Ranger ducks and rolls under a Ballhand Putty's strike, then gets up, grabs its arm, gut punches, then flips it over onto its back. With Mavis, she showed some decent karate skills and managed to take down a Putty with a kick, another with a leg sweep, and a third with an aerial kick.

Red Ranger slashed at Stone Hedge with Power Sword, but said monster blocks the strike and punches Red Ranger sparkingly in the chest, but Red Ranger still stood and he delivers a kick but it gets blocked and receives a shoulder bash from Stone Hedge as a response. Red Ranger falls and rolls, but gets up to crouching position weakly.

* * *

Up on the Lunar Palace, Rita watched the battle through her telescope, while she was happy with Stone Hedge she also grew impatient because she wanted someone destroyed now. Baboo, Squatt, and Goldar stand nearby.

"Stone Hedge, don't waste your time with the Power Rangers, focus your attention on their blond-haired friend!" Rita commanded.

* * *

Stone Hedge had heard his empress' voice.

"Yes, o mighty one!"

Turning his attention to Mavis nearby, he fired some energy blasts at her. Some spark burst explosions erupted around Mavis but thankfully she wasn't hit, but the force of the attack did knock her off her feet. Stone Hedge menacingly walked towards her before stopping.

"Say goodnight little girl." he chuckled wickedly as he readied a sword.

Blue Ranger defeated a Putty before turning and reacting in horror that Stone Hedge was about to finish Mavis off.

"Mavis! No!"

Pink Ranger noticed what Stone Hedge was about to do to Mavis and was about to draw out her Blade Blaster when Yellow Ranger stopped her.

"As Queen, I order you to stand down." Emily ordered.

"Emily?!" Rosie was shocked and angry that her friend and teammate told her to stand down.

"I'll save our friend!" Emily charged forth recklessly.

"Emily no!" Percy cried.

Too late. Just as Stone Hedge was about to slash his sword on Mavis, when Yellow Ranger instead took the blow as she got clipped on her left shoulder, they switch positions until finally he slashes sparkily downward through Yellow's chest, sending her off. Yellow Ranger falls onto her back, lying next to her best friend, who was lying on her front.

"Too bad. I was hoping for a challenge... oh well, say goodbye!" Stone Hedge said.

But thankfully, the male Rangers plus Pink Ranger all took aim and fired from their Blade Blasters. The red laser beams strike Stone Hedge and he explodes spark and smoke off his body, and he falls back onto the ground. the other four Rangers come over and defend their fallen friends.

"Lets get Emily and Mavis to the Command Center." Thomas instructed.

The five Rangers (plus Mavis) all teleport out in beams of light (Mavis' color was orange). Stone Hedge wasn't too pleased with that.

"Aw, come on." he groaned. "I was this close to winning too!"

* * *

At the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha were informed of the situation. The five helmetless Tidmouth Teens (Emily was lying on a nearby table getting an examination by Alpha for possible injuries) stand as Mavis explained who she was.

"As you can see, I'm Emily's best friend." Mavis said. "And I'm...really surprised that she and the others here are the Power Rangers."

"Mavis Drewry, you have discovered a life long secret that was suppose to have been kept unknown to any humans." Zordon said firmly. "You knowing it all now has put yourself and others at great risk."

Mavis bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, but now you need to promise us that you will never tell anyone the identities of the Power Rangers." Zordon said.

"I promise." Mavis nodded seriously.

"Oh dearie me." Alpha gasped as he finished giving Emily a check over. "You need to be more careful Emily."

"What were you thinking?" Thomas asked. "Rosie had the opportunity to save Mavis herself, but then you stopped her and risked getting yourself killed."

Emily sat up and stared at him. "But I'm-"

"That's enough!" Thomas snapped. "We know you're queen, but that was just for a field trip, and it also doesn't give you the right to boss us around because of that."

"And this is serious too." Toby added. "You could have gotten seriously hurt from taking that blow."

"But Daisy said-"

"Look Emily, the whole 'ordering people around' rubbish was a lie." Mavis spoke up and explained. "Daisy made that up to try to get you into trouble."

Emily gasped at that and gave another sigh.

"Oh dear, it was?" she said with remorse. "I'm sorry guys, it was so stupid of me to believe a lie like that."

"Save the apology for later Emily, right now we have a monster to defeat." Percy said sternly.

"The Power Blaster should be enough to take him down." Zordon explained. "But you'll need an opening to ensure it works."

"We'll find one Zordon." Thomas said with confidence. "You can count on it."

Zordon smiled before focusing to Mavis. "Mavis, I want you to stay here where it's safe."

Mavis nodded and turned to her friends.

"Good luck."

Emily nodded to her best friend before she shouted:

"BACK TO ACTION!"

* * *

Back at the Castle Loch grounds, Stone Hedge was roaming around searching for the Power Rangers.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are Power Rangers." he snickered. "I'll find you all soon enough."

"Looking for us?" came Rosie's voice.

Stone Hedge looked behind him and saw the Rangers standing nearby in a Pyramid formation.

"Ah ha! there you are!"

"And here we go!" Emily yelled.

Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both jumpflip off the male Rangers shoulders and are now armed with their respective Power Weapons. The female Rangers both leap forth, firing an arrow and throwing a dagger respectively. They are quickly followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger as they leap forward while armed with Power Lance and Power Axe respectively, striking with both weapons. Stone Hedge gets sparkily struck by arrow and daggers and then sparkily by the lance and axe.

Finally, Red Ranger readies Power Sword, holding it up and jumping into the air.

"This is it!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger leaps forth and delivers a quick sparking strike to Stone Hedge's head and he is thrown back to the ground, writhing in agony. Red Ranger lands near his teammates, who are still armed with their Power Weapons.

"All right, we got our opening!" Thomas declared. "Let's finish him now!"

"Right!" Percy, Rosie, Emily, and Toby said at the same time.

The five core Rangers connect their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifts Power Axe into blaster mode before throwing it.

"Power Axe!" Percy shouted.

Power Axe floats up and hovers in the air. Pink Ranger crosses her Power Bow to her side then flings it upward.

"Power Bow!" Rosie shouted.

Power Bow materializes in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirls Power Daggers, crosses arms, then throws them upward.

"Power Daggers!" Emily shouted.

Power Daggers materialize in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger holds both ends of Power Lance in the air, then throws them upward.

"Power Lance!" Toby shouted.

Power Lances materialize in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to Daggers. Red Ranger as he looks up, gestures arms while holding Power Sword, and leaps up.

"Power Sword!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floats up to combined weapons and adds the sword to them. The Power Sword flashes with red power as it connects with combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger drops back down from the air with Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger lands, the other four Rangers join his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"POWER RANGERS!" the Rangers battle cried.

Stone Hedge wailed in panic.

"Oh my!"

The Rangers remain together as the Power Blaster unleashes five beams of power.

"FIRE!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasts across the area. Stone Hedge is struck by the energy beam, causing a yellow explosion, leaving sparks and smoke on Stone Hedge, who falls with orange electricity crackling and blue energy surging from within, orange electricity and blue energy surge cease before Stone Hedge explodes massively, shards of blue energy flying, leaving sparks and smoke behind.

The five Rangers land and pose victoriously near the royal garden of Castle loch without their Power Weapons.

"Power Rangers!"

* * *

Up on the Lunar Palace, Rita had saw everything was again NOT a happy camper.

"Those Power Rangers will PAY!" Rita screeched furiously with the pumping of her right fist.

"For sure my empress, we will get those Power Rangers yet." Goldar agreed as makes a fist and gestures it about three times, before finally pointing index finger forth.

For now, they'll have to rest up and come up with a new plan and monster.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, the helmetless Tidmouth Teens were speaking to Zordon.

"Well done Power Rangers." Zordon congratulated. "You were all remarkable."

"Thanks Zordon." Toby smiled.

Then they turned to Mavis.

"Can we trust you to keep our identities secret?" Rosie asked.

Mavis nodded. "I promise you guys, I won't tell anyone about who you truly are."

"Thank you." Toby smiled. "We knew you're one of our best friends."

Mavis smiled and blushed, but Alpha quickly interrupted.

"Ayi-yi-yi! You all should be getting back to your field trip!" Alpha stated. "You've been gone for a really long time!"

"Cinders and Ashes!" Thomas exclaimed in shock. "You're right Alpha!"

"We'll see you later Zordon and Alpha!" Percy waved.

The five Tidmouth Teens and Mavis all teleport out of the Command Center in beams of light.

* * *

The field trip had nearly came to an end when the five Tidmouth Teens and Smelter Teen returned to meet up with their respective classes.

"Thomas, Percy, Emily, Rosie, Toby, and Mavis. Where have you six been?" Mr. C asked. "You've all missed lunch and story time in the library."

"Lunch was amazing, it was a banquet!" Derek said. "The food we had was all what you would expect to have at a medieval castle!"

"Not to mention the story we were told was so historical!" Edward added. "So much had happened back hundreds of years ago."

"But you're still just in time to go with us to explore the Stone Hedge monument near the royal garden." the tour guide explained. "It'll be our last stop before you all catch your buses to go back to school."

"Oh, and Emily?" Mr. C added. "I would like to speak to you privately for a moment."

Emily nodded nervously as the group left her and Mr. C alone.

"Emily, I've been hearing some complaints from some of the students." Mr. C said firmly. "Ever since you were crowned Queen of this field trip, you've been bossing some of them around."

Emily bowed her head in remorse. "I know, and I'm very sorry for doing so."

"I know you are." Mr. C admitted slowly. "Besides, Mavis told me about how Daisy lied to you about bossing people around if you're crowned king or queen, so I will be giving her two noon hour detentions for it...but I'm afraid you'll be joining her too. Because you believed those lies and bossed the other students around needlessly."

"Yes sir." Emily sighed.

"I will be telling Sir Topham Hatt about this when we get back to the school, now you're gonna have to give up your prize too." Mr. C held out his hand and Emily sadly took off the sash and gave it to Mr. C, who gave a smile. "Very good. Now let's go join the class in seeing that ancient replica of the Stone Hedge."

Emily gave a small smile and nodded and the two of them went to catch up with the classes. As the classes looked over the replica Stone Hedge and the tour guide spoke about its history, Emily was thinking about the two noon hour detentions she was given.

"_Oh well, it could have been worse_." she thought to herself. "_Rita could have destroyed us today_."

At the end of the tour, everyone began boarding buses to go back to school to go home. Everyone all had the exact same thought: that this was the best field trip ever.

* * *

There we go, new chapter finished. How was it? Did this adaption live up to the original episode? I admit that this chapter wasn't my best (Chances I'll likely be editing it over several times), but it was the best I could come up with. Oh, and Mavis now knows the Rangers identities too. It will play a VERY important part in one of the later chapters.

Review and tell me what you all think, but please no flames or rude comments.


	7. 6 - A Different Drum

Okay, here is another MMPR episode adaption. It's based on "A Different Drum". This should be pretty fun to do (a few differences from the original might be present). Oh, and some of the mistakes from the original episode (such as four of five Rangers calling their Power Weapons different names) will be corrected for here.

And do please note: Power Rangers and Thomas don't belong to me at all. They are properties of Saban and HIT Entertainment respectively.

Enjoy it!

* * *

Opening up at the Youth Center in Knapford, everything was running as smoothly as usual (for a early-mid September that is). Thomas was busy teaching a Karate class, Percy was doing a kata with Emily, Toby and Edward were hard at work with homework, James was trying to get a date with some of the high school girls at the Juice Bar (without any success), Gordon and Henry were working out, but Rosie was teaching a dance class.

"And turn! Keep going. Come on, come on! And one more time and turn. How's everybody feeling?"

The class (which consisted of mostly eight to up to eleven year old girls) let out cheers.

Rosie smiled. "I can't hear you!"

The class cheer louder.

"I still *can't* hear you!"

The class gave their loudest cheer yet.

"And turn!"

Toby noticed how wonderful Rosie's dance class was turning out and he decided to go try it out himself.

"I'll be right back Edward." he said to his friend.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to see if I can mimic what Rosie and her class are doing."

Edward gave a nod and went back to work on homework, Toby began to approach the class, doing the dance moves they were doing...but sadly, he didn't notice that a nearby 'Caution: Wetfloor' sign was nearby (judging from someone mopping that floor most recently), he slipped on the slippery floor and he went sliding into a nearby cart the Refreshment Lady had left for some reason.

Well he hit the cart and went right towards the dance class, which stopped as everyone moved out of the way as Toby zoomed on by, eventually crashing into the wall. in the back. Everyone in the Youth Center, including the other Tidmouth Teens overheard the crash and were worried. Rosie went over to see if Toby was hurt.

"Toby!" Rosie cried. "Are you okay?"

Toby was dazed and slightly sore, but he was fine.

"Yeah." he said dizzily. "No injuries."

"That's good." Rosie said in relief, but then added as a joke. "But I will let you in on a little secret: This isn't the way you'll met any girls."

Toby lets out a moan as some laughs fill the Youth Center.

"Come on." Thomas walked over and helped Toby up. "I'm done with teaching my class, so I'll buy you some ice cream."

"Thanks Thomas." Toby smiled.

* * *

Up on the Lunar Palace on the Moon, Rita was complaining...as usual, and Baboo and Squatt were both watching everything.

"I HATE music!" she whined, but soon an idea popped into her head. "Music? Uh, all right! I'm going to get back at those Power Brats with music."

She began laughing while Baboo and Squatt both look at each other, wondering what Rita's new plan will be.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Rosie was still teaching her class, and Toby joined up. At a nearby table, Thomas, Edward, Percy, James, Henry, Gordon, and Emily were watching it.

Toby was attempting to mimic the techniques Rosie was showing, but he was tripping on his own feet. Percy, Emily, and Edward walk over and help Toby up.

"Hey Toby." Percy spoke up. "What's wrong?"

Toby gave a sigh. "Well, I'm intrigued by the rhythmic modulation, yet I'm daunted by the co-ordinating movements of the appendages."

"Uh, what-?" Emily was perplexed.

"He can't dance." Edward explained.

"Exactly." Toby nodded.

Rosie continued to teach her class, but Toby wasn't the only one who was having some trouble. A young girl about ten years old was also having some trouble. She was attempting to do the dance moves correctly but was soon bumping into the other dancers.

"Hey, you almost knocked me over." one girl snapped.

The young girl felt embarrassed. Rosie noticed the problem and she shut off the music.

"All right everyone, take five." she announced as her dance class departed.

She walked over to the young girl, who looked ashamed.

"What happened?" Rosie asked kindly. "You didn't step sideways, and backed right into you."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to sign the moves." she admitted sadly. "It was my fault."

Rosie kneeled down to the girl's level and placed her hands of her shoulders.

"You think it was your fault because you're different. You are a very good dancer." Rosie smiled warmly. "And even hearing people make mistakes."

The girl felt better.

"Now, why don't we try again?" Rosie offered.

The girl gave a happy nod.

* * *

Back on the Moon...

"Music to get the Power Rangers?" Baboo questioned to his friend.

"It sounds a bit risky." Squatt agreed.

"Finster! Oh, Finster!" Rita called.

Inside Finster's workshop, said scientist was working on a clay mold with a sculpting knife in hand.

"Yes, O Nasty One." Finster replied. "I'm working on a marvelous monster that eats cars and smells like a fish."

Rita then walked in and spoke to him.

"Never mind that." Rita responded. "Make me a musical monster that will mesmorize those pathetic Power Rangers. Like the Pied Piper, only meaner."

Finster however was concerned about that. "Oh, my Queen, that idea is absolute brillance. However musical monsters aren't very reliable. Wouldn't you rather have a nice, fire-breathing hedgehog instead?"

"No!"

"My bad." Finster cowered.

"Either I get my monster, or I'll turn you into a syphian slug!" Rita threatened.

"Y-yes, my queen." Finster sighed and went to work.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Rosie was still teaching her class.

"Let's do one more song and then we'll call it a day." she said to her class.

The ten year old girl took her spot before turning to the girl she bumped into earlier.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's all right." the other girl said assuringly.

And so the music began and the class began to dance. But trouble soon erupted when Diesel came walking in clapping sarcastically.

"Look at all the little rapping ballerinas." he snorted. "The stuff they're doing is too easy."

Percy was nearby and he spoke sternly to Diesel.

"You think so, huh?" Percy said crossly. "I'd like to see you try it."

"You're on!" Diesel smirked.

Percy walked onto the mat and began to do some masterful dance techniques. After about two minutes of dancing, Percy ended it with him kneeling with his arms opened. Which resulted in cheers from everyone in the Youth Center.

Percy walked over to Diesel and grinned. "Think you can do better?"

"Of course!" Diesel huffed and walked onto the mat.

Diesel began to dance...rather clumsily, but he seemed to do better than anyone thought. Soon after two minutes of dancing, he ended it with a split. And cheers were let out.

Diesel came back, dizzy but victorious, and gave a smug smile. "You do good... but I do better!"

Percy was amazed, and so were the other Tidmouth Teens, but Emily soon came up with an idea.

"All right wise guy, try this."

Emily walked over onto the mat, rubbed her hands together, and she goes into a handstand. She moved on her hands left to right for a moment before she did a forward roll and back onto her feet.

"Think you can do it?" she asked.

"Move aside girly! I'll show you how it's done!" Diesel replied.

Emily did as Diesel told, and Diesel walked onto the mat and rubbed his hands together before trying to do a handstand, but he kept stumbling and falling, he eventually did it...just as the Refreshment Lady wheeled in a cart of treats she just baked, and bad timing on her part since Diesel soon lost his balance and he fell back and crashed into the cart. knocking over the treats. One went into the air and landed on Diesel's head. Everyone present in the Youth Center all started laughing loudly at what transpired, but the Refreshment Lady was furious.

"Diesel!" she shouted. "You ruined my newly made cakes and cookies!"

"Did I mention I was sorry?" he asked stupidly.

"You'll have to pay for them." she snapped.

Diesel groaned and he followed the Refreshment Lady to the cash register. With Rosie and her class, they were finally finished.

"Okay, class dismissed!"

All the girls began departing, and soon the other Tidmouth Teens walked over to Rosie.

"That was a good class Rosie." Thomas said.

"Thanks." Rosie smiled.

"How long have you been taking dance?" Gordon asked.

"Since I was seven." Rosie replied. "My little sister Violet has also been taking classes since she was five."

"Good story." James spoke up hastily. "But isn't it time to go see that movie?"

"Oh right!" Henry agreed. "You know, the one about that orange fat talking cat?"

The Tidmouth Teens all go to leave the Youth Center.

* * *

At the Lunar Palace, Rita had just paid Finster another visit, she was getting impatient for her new monster to be ready.

"Do you have my monster yet?" she asked irritably. "The waiting is putting a strain on my natural beauty."

"It's all finished my queen." Finster held up the clay model of the new monster. "I call it the Gnarly Gnome. He's a wonderfully ugly creature who plays a hypnotic accordion."

"Excellent!" Rita smiled. "The plan is to hypnotize a few kids. When the Power Rangers show up to rescue, the music will put them in your power."

Finster set the clay model inside the monster-matic and closed her up.

"This time it had better work, Finster." Rita finished threateningly.

Finster ignored her and flipped the switch and the monster-matic began it's work. Soon something shot out of the tube in a bright light, and as the smoke cleared it was the newly made Gnarly Gnome monster.

Rita laughed in delight. "Now my new monster... capture as many children on Earth with your music!"

* * *

On cue, Gnarly Gnome appeared in Knapford and he made his exit to find some children.

* * *

Back with the Tidmouth Teens, they had just seen the movie they wanted to see, and the three older teens were unhappy.

"What an awful movie!" James complained. "Bill Murray as Garfield the Cat? What a joke!"

"That cartoon back in the eighties was better than that rubbish!" Gordon added.

"Plus the cast was also a joke." Henry snorted. "I'm surprised they agreed to make that movie."

"I don't know." Rosie said thoughtfully. "I actually liked it."

"Yeah, and Odie the dog was so cute!" Emily gushed. "And the part when Garfield rescues him was very sweet."

"Women." Gordon, Henry, and James whispered to each other.

Thomas, Edward, Toby, and Percy remained neutral about the movie, Gordon, Henry, and James hated it, while Emily and Rosie both liked it.

Later they were on their way to the mall when they spotted the girl who had trouble hearing in Rosie's dance class, and her mother walking nearby. The girl saw the Tidmouth Teens and she pointed frantically.

"Mommy, it's Rosie and her friends!" she said excitedly.

Her mother smiled. "Do you want to go say hi to them Melissa?"

Melissa (the young girl) nodded, and they went over to the Tidmouth Teens.

"Hi Rosie." Melissa greeted sweetly.

"Hello Melissa." Rosie greeted back. "What are you and your mother doing up here?"

"We're on our way to shop at the mall." Melissa's mother explained.

"What a coincidence." Emily said. "So are we."

"Mommy, can I go with them?" Melissa asked her mother.

Her mother shrugged. "Sure. It's okay with me." she turned to the Tidmouth Teens. "I hope it isn't too much trouble, but can Melissa hang with you nine for a little while, whilst I do my errands?"

Thomas gave a smile. "We'll take good care of her."

Melissa and her mother both smiled widely.

"Now Melissa, do remember that your hearing isn't too good, so if it gets bad, give them a sign language telling them that."

Melissa nodded and made the sign with her hands.

"Good, I'll meet you back at the Youth Center in four hours." and she left.

* * *

Back with Gnarly Gnome, he was in the Knapford area and he founds lots of people around the area.

"Perfect." he said to himself. "So much children around here, now to play my music."

He takes out his concertina and started playing it.

"Come with me, my pretties. Rita wants to play." he sang creepily.

Some of the children in the area heard the music and they walked over to Gnarly Gnome, and he gave a laugh.

"Come on, you can't resist. And neither will the Power Rangers."

And he began leading them out of the area, but first a trip to the mall to collect a few more.

* * *

It was fortunate, there were a lot of people in the mall, but Gnarly Gnome wasn't worried.

"More for the taking!" he snickered and played his concertina.

The music filled the area and soon some children heard the music and they began to follow it towards the monster. Four of the nine Tidmouth Teens (Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James) also heard it too and unfortunately they fell for the music too...well, except for Melissa because her hearing wasn't very good.

Melissa gave a sign language for 'Hey, where are you going?' but the four Tidmouth Teens didn't see it as they were hypnotised by the music, and so they were now easy prey for the Gnarly Gnome.

"_I did it! I captured the Power Rangers_!" Gnarly Gnome thought to himself, thinking that the four teens were Power Rangers (which they weren't). "_Won't Rita be pleased_."

And so he began to lead his new prisoners to an unknown location in the Quarry, but unknowing to him, Melissa went to find the other five to go save the children and four Tidmouth Teens.

* * *

Up across the rocky quarry, there was a cave, and inside is an area where Gnarly Gnome had setup a party. He was playing his concertina while Putties danced all around.

"Dance, everyone. Let's celebrate our coming victory." he shouted.

Inside a net nearby were the four captured Tidmouth Teens.

"Oh, the indignity!" Gordon groaned. "How could we have fallen for something like this?"

"Is this the end of us?" Henry asked worriedly.

"What about the other children?" James questioned.

"They must be somewhere else in the cave." Edward replied.

"Do you think Thomas and the others might come and save us?" Gordon asked.

"We just gotta hope Melissa does go and find them."

* * *

Back at the mall, Melissa searches feverishly until she eventually finds Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Emily, and Toby waiting in line to get soda.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" Rosie asked in concern when she saw that the young girl was panting tiredly from running. "And where are Edward, Gordon, Henry, and James?"

"Music... Gnome... captured..." Melissa gasped.

"What?" Toby quizzed.

"Calm down Melissa." Emily said soothingly. "Now, what's wrong?"

Melissa gave a sign language for 'Help, my friends are in danger'. Rosie (knowing sign language) quickly understood it.

"Oh no..." Rosie gasped in horror.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Thomas asked worriedly.

"She's saying Henry, James, Gordon, Edward and some children have been captured by a weird Gnome monster with a hypnotic musical instrument, and are being held captive somewhere." Rosie explained.

The five teens glanced worriedly at each other before Thomas kneeled down to Melissa's level.

"Don't worry Melissa, we'll help you find them." Thomas said reassuringly.

"But where do we even start looking?" Percy asked outloud.

Thomas gave them a nod and he and the others abandon the line to head out of the mall.

* * *

Back at the cavern where the children and Tidmouth Teens were being held captive. The dance party was still going on.

"Dance for me my beauties, for tomorrow you dance for our Empress Rita after I finish off the Power Rangers." Gnarly Gnome cackled as he played his concertina some more.

The Putties continued to dance as in the nearby net, the four male and powerless Tidmouth Teens groaned.

"If I have to hear that song one more time, I'm gonna go stark raving mad." James grumbled.

Bring me food boys, I'm famished!" Gnarly Gnome called out to Baboo and Squatt nearby.

Baboo, in chef's hat and apron, turns around, then walks over to stove with pan of food, placing it on top.

"Huh! A bit bossy, Isn't he?" huffed Baboo. "I just hope this plan works."

"Forget the plan. This guy throws a great party." Squatt said happily as he opens up the stove and armed with tongs, picks up a piece of coal nearby, and puts it into the fire.

Gnarly Gnome was still playing his instrument. "You Putties maybe dancing alone right now, but soon you'll be dancing with the Power Rangers once we get 'em but good!"

He soon turned to talk to Baboo. "Hey, where's the food?"

Chef Baboo takes the pan off the stove, and he gestures disapprovingly towards the Gnome's way, then returns to the preparation area.

"It's cooking, so just back off, bucko." Baboo snapped. "I just have to add my secret ingredient, and presto!"

As he talks, Chef Baboo picks up a bowl of superballs and begins to pour them into the pan.

"Gee, I'm so hungry I could eat a bug." Squatt patted his hungry tummy, before he realises something. "Hey, not a bad idea! I was saving this for a special occassion, but too bad."

He goes into his sack and pulls out a small red box, opens it up, and inside is a little caterpillar. He takes the poor little caterpillar out of the box and stuffs it in his mouth, eating it whole.

"Ah, yeah, that hit the spot." Squatt sighed happily.

Ten minutes later after eating, the monsters decided to take a snooze since they feel nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Back on the Balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was observing everything from her telescope.

"They should be ready. Huh?" she became curious and took another look. "There are the hostages, but where's everyone else?"

She continued to observe, and saw that her henchmen were asleep on the job, and she grew irritated.

"Sleeping on the job, I knew it!" she growled.

* * *

Back at the cavern. Rita could be heard shrieking at Baboo, Squatt, and Gnarly Gnome.

"**Get up! The Power Rangers could be there any minute and you dolts aren't ready! I ought to turn you all into Octavian slime toads! Get to work, now**!"

Rita's voice scared her henchmen awake, Gnarly Gnome sat up in a startle.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" he shouted.

Nearby, the captured male Tidmouth Teens chuckled at the funny scene.

Gnarly Gnome then sits himself down, adjusts his left boot, pulling it up, before standing up and turning entirely invisible, moving the chair.

"Hmm..." he sniffed the air. "I smell Power Rangers..."

The male Tidmouth Teens gasp.

"They found us!" James said outloud.

"Melissa must've found our friends and lead them here!" Edward added.

"They're all yours, Gnome!" Baboo stated "We're out of here."

Baboo, Squatt, and the Putties soon warp out of the area, to let Gnarly Gnome have his fun with the other Tidmouth Teens.

* * *

Outside the cavern, Thomas, Emily, Percy, Rosie, Toby, and Melissa had just arrived and were observing it.

"They're in there?" Rosie asked Melissa. "Okay, I want you to hide here and wait for us, okay? Go up behind the bushes."

"Hurry." Thomas added.

Melissa nodded and ran in a different direction. As soon as she was far enough away, Thomas nodded to his friends and they ran down the hill.

"All right guys, it's morphin time!" Thomas shouted.

* * *

A stylized lightning bolt striking in front of a purple circle, behind which was a black background; crackling around the lightning bolt and circle were blue energy bolts (with some yellow and pink also present). The morphing sequence was as follows, with each teen holding out his open Morpher inside the image of a giant open Power Morpher, with the teen and surrounding Ranger-colored electricity shown within what would have been the Morpher's red inside area.

Percy: "Mastodon!"

Rosie: "Pterodactyl!"

Toby: "Triceratops!"

Emily: "Sabertooth Tiger!"

Thomas: "Tyrannosaurus!"

After the morphing calls, the shot then zooms in on Thomas' face, over which appears a fiery red grid; the grid splits vertically to reveal the Red Ranger helmet, then fades into white with a negative color effect.

* * *

The five Rangers appear down at the base of the Quarry. And they are armed with their Power Weapons.

"POWER RANGERS!" they battle cried.

Gnarly Gnome cackled evilly as he teleported in and made himself visible as he twirls around his rake weapon, charing it up, then fires of surge of energy and sparkles. All five Rangers are pelted by four sparkily bursts of smoke, which dispurse their assembly. But both Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger roll to the side, hold up their weapons, then leap skyward together, firing an arrow and throwing a dagger, respectively. Gnarly Gnome gets sparkily struck by the arrow and dagger. They are quickly followed by Blue Ranger and Black Ranger as they leap forward while armed with Power Lance and Power Axe respectively, striking with both weapons, and Gnarly Gnome gets struck, sparking and smoking as he is shoved by the force of the blows.

Finally, Red Ranger readies Power Sword, holding it up and jumping into the air.

"All right ugly, release the children!" Thomas shouted.

"NEVER!" Gnarly Gnome shouted back.

Red Ranger leaps forth and delivers a quick sparking strike to Gnarly Gnome's head and he is thrown back to the ground, writhing in agony. Suddenly Blue Ranger and Black Ranger both leap forward again while armed with Power Lance and Power Axe respectively, striking with both weapons, and Gnarly Gnome gets struck, sparking and smoking as he is shoved by the force of the blows. Red Ranger also again leaps forth and delivers a quick sparking strike to Gnarly Gnome's head. Pink Ranger and Yellow Ranger both leap forward, firing another arrow and throwing a second dagger, respectively. Gnarly Gnome gets sparkily struck by the arrow and dagger.

Red Ranger soon lands near his teammates, who are still armed with their Power Weapons.

"Let's bring 'em together guys!" Thomas commanded.

The five core Rangers connect their Power Weapons in a circle and surging with electricity. Black Ranger shifts Power Axe into blaster mode before throwing it.

"Power Axe!" Percy shouted.

Power Axe floats up and hovers in the air. Pink Ranger crosses her Power Bow to her side then flings it upward.

"Power Bow!" Rosie shouted.

Power Bow materializes in a blue flash of energy, connected across the barrel of the Power Axe blaster. Yellow Ranger twirls Power Daggers, crosses arms, then throws them upward.

"Power Daggers!" Emily shouted.

Power Daggers materialize in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow. Blue Ranger holds both ends of Power Lance in the air, then throws them upward.

"Power Lance!" Toby shouted.

Power Lances materialize in a blue flash of energy, connected to the bottom side of the Power Bow next to Daggers. Red Ranger as he looks up, gestures arms while holding Power Sword, and leaps up.

"Power Sword!" Thomas shouted.

Red Ranger floats up to combined weapons and adds the sword to them. The Power Sword flashes with red power as it connects with combined weapons, forming the full Power Blaster in a flash of blue energy. Red Ranger drops back down from the air with Power Blaster in his hand. After Red Ranger lands, the other four Rangers join his side, each grabbing onto the Power Blaster or (in the girls' cases) touching his shoulders.

"POWER RANGERS!" the Rangers battle cried.

Gnarly Gnome wailed his arms in panic.

"Uh-oh!"

The Rangers remain together as the Power Blaster unleashes five beams of power.

"FIRE!"

A combined beam (purple at the front, red fire at center, blue edges, yellow and pink spiral outside) blasts across the area. Gnarly Gnome is struck by the energy beam, causing a yellow explosion, leaving sparks and smoke on Gnarly Gnome, who falls with orange electricity crackling and blue energy surging from within, orange electricity and blue energy surge cease before Gnarly Gnome explodes massively, shards of blue energy flying, leaving sparks and smoke behind. Leaving behind only a pile of rocks.

* * *

Up on the balcony of the Lunar Palace, Rita was mad.

"Think you beat him? We'll see about that!" she threw her sceptre.

* * *

Rita's sceptre soars to Earth in space, and soon passes through the atmosphere. then it stakes into the dirt, unleashes energy from its center orb with energy ripples right into the ground beneath causing a quake. Smoke disturbs pile of stones, blowing them up into the air, reviving Gnarly Gnome and growing him into a giant, Giant Gnarly Gnome towers over five scrambling Rangers with his rake.

"Think that was the end of me?" he bellowed. "Well too bad, it wasn't!"

Red Ranger turns, raises right hand to sky to summon Zord, then lowers it.

"We call upon the power of the Dinozords!" he called.

From the middle of nowhere, the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord's head rises from a fiery pit before straightening up amid flames and smoke. The Mastodon Dinozord surfaces from its icy domain, it exhales its icy breath and started walking through the snowy fields. The Triceratops Dinozord appears within the sands of the desert. It opens its mouth while dashing through the dirt. The Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord sprints through the jungle before it opens its mouth in a close up and leaps out of the greenery. A nearby volcano then erupts and out came the Pterodactyl Dinozord, soaring upwards amid lava lights, it flies out of the smoking volcano and heads towards the trees.

Red Ranger, looking upward, gestures an arm proudly before leaping up.

"Let's do it!"

And Red Ranger leaped up into the sky. He lands on top of Tyrannosaurus' head then drops inside. Red Ranger drops into the cockpit in the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and gestures arm.

"Log on guys!" he slaps his left hand down on palm activator.

The inside of the cockpit powers itself up. the five Dinozords move on the horizon. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger soon both leap up into the sky. Yellow Ranger and Pink Ranger both leap up into the sky.

Black Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Mastodon Dinozord and gestures an arm.

"This is Percy, ready to go!"

Blue Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Triceratops Dinozord and gestures both arms.

"Toby here, let's bring down this Gnome!"

Yellow Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord and gestures both arms.

"This is Emily, I'm ready whenever you are!"

Pink Ranger drops into the cockpit of the Pterodactyl Dinozord and gestures an arm.

"Rosie here, I'm in!"

In the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord cockpit, Red Ranger gestures arm, and removes his Power Coin from his belt buckle, and he creates his Power Crystal.

"Power up Power Crystals!" he flips it around and inserts it into the console.

Four square combo of each Ranger removes his/her Power Coin from his/her belt buckle, and he/she creates his/her Power Crystal and inserting it into control slot with colored energy results.

"Right!"

Red Ranger moves controls forth.

"Let's combine now!"

The Tyrannosaurus and his fellow Dinozords all race along the horizon. The Sabertooth Tiger roars and locks into Leg Mode. The Triceratops opens mouth in desert breeze before it folds up it's tail. the Tyrannosaurus connects with Triceratops and Sabertooth legs electrically. The Mastodon floats through the air in component form, and connects with the Tyrannosaurus, causing a pulse of energy throughout. The newly formed Tank rumbled through the area towards Gnarly Gnome. The Rangers were all now in the main cockpit of the Tank.

The Megazord Tank fires colored energy from each Zord. Gnarly Gnome bursts and sparks, but he recovers quickly before powering up his rake and fires a beam. the Megazord Tank gets blasted with an explosion. In the Megazord Tank cockpit shakes up briefly, before Red Ranger regains control before he gestures fist then grabs control with both hands.

"Let's go guys!" Thomas said confidently. "Megazord Battle Mode!"

"Megazord sequence has been initiated." a computer aboard the Megazord spoke.

Fists fold out from Mastodon part of Tank. Bottom back of Tank raises up. Tanks folds up into body of the standing Megazord. Pterodactyl sores downward and folds into component as it heads to Megazord body below. Tyrannosaurus head folds down, revealing Megazord head as Pterodactyl connects as chest plate. Horns fold out, eyes glow, bright flash occurs.

"Megazord activated!" the computer said.

The Megazord posed fully formed amid lightning. Gnarly Gnome was still armed with his rake weapon and he rushed forth, while the Megazord poses with right arm out in battle ready position, then steps forth. Gnarly Gnome is quickly relived of his rake by the Megazord, which snags it out of his attacking hands and shoves him aside while taking it. Gnarly Gnome staggers back, before gesturing arms and summoning his concertina from thin air, which he begins to play.

"Take this Power Rangers!" he shouted as he began playing his instrument.

The Megazord becomes disoriented by surroundings changing from mountains and forest, to middle of city, then back and forth, causing it to drop the rake. In the Megazord cockpit, all five Rangers grasp sides of helmets, covering ears while moaning.

Gnarly Gnome laughs out loudly as he rushes toward the Megazord, repeatedly switching his forms to that of a big moving skyscraper, and he smashes right into the Megazord, causing its lower chest to burst and smoke, making it stagger. Then he rushes toward the Megazord, repeatedly switching forms to that of a big rolling boulder. But this time, the Megazord blocks Gnarly Gnome's attempted punch, returning the favor by punching him in the head, sparkily. The force of the blow was strong enough to knock the concertina right out of his hands. Gnarly Gnome tumbles back, but rolls back onto his feet.

In the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers are visibly stunned before Red Ranger looks upward to the right.

"He's tough. Power up the Power Sword!" he called.

The Power Sword plummets from the dark and stormy skies and the Megazord catches Power Sword in the air with right hand, and whips it around, the end of the blade surging with a shining prism effect from tip. Gnarly Gnome braces down and fires surge of yellow energy from the horns on his hat, and the Megazord, while posing with sword, is struck by a flash of sparks bursts, but it was unharmed.

Inside the Megazord cockpit, all five Rangers raise right arms and make slashing downward motion.

"STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!" they cried out in union.

The Megazord motions its sword, pulsing with lightning and electricity, powering it up while raising it to the sky, which surge with a reddish storm. Gnarly Gnome shudders as he looks upward and stutters in fright. Under the reddish skystorm, the Megazord swoops sword underhand, slashing upward and diagonally, leaving a visible trail. Gnarly Gnome gets slashed by sword, which causes him to leap off the ground, sparks and pulses of energy are released, until he hits the ground, exploding massively, which turns into an added burst of sparks that leads to a release of glowing colored balls.

The Megazord stands victoriously while armed with its Power Sword. Inside the Megazord cockpit, the Rangers all look down and to the left, Yellow Ranger sitting down as Red Ranger semi-stands in his seat, as he gestures fist then grabs control and looks down in front of him.

"All right, Power Rangers let's go get the children and take them home." Thomas instructed his teammates and friends.

* * *

Inside the cavern, the Rangers demorphed and saved their friends first, before they located and found the missing children.

"Are you all okay?" Toby asked the kidnapped children.

"We're fine now." one boy said.

"Thanks to all of you guys." another boy added.

Thomas smiled. "Well, you should be thanking Melissa here." he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." added Emily. "If it wasn't for her coming to find us, you all could have been trapped forever."

Melissa blushed and gave a sign language for 'aw, shucks'.

"Thanks Melissa." one girl said.

"We owe you one." another boy added.

"What do you say we get out of here and get some ice cream?" Percy offered. "My treat."

Some cheering came from the mention of ice cream, obviously that meant yes.

* * *

Up on the moon at the Lunar Palace, Rita was berating her minions yet again.

"Why can't I depend on you, you dweebs! This is all your fault." Rita's voice shouted.

Inside the palace, Rita was yelling at Baboo and Squatt for the failure.

"And yours too, you overgrown blueberry!" she snapped at Squatt.

On balcony, Rita turns from the frightfully embracing Squatt and Baboo, Finster cowering in the back, and she sighed to herself.

"Why do I keep these fools? They drive me totally nuts!"

Sadly, we cannot answer that at the time Rita, maybe next time.

* * *

Later at the Youth Center, Percy had bought ice cream for everyone and Thomas was giving a toast.

"And a toast to our guest of honor... Melissa!" he announced.

The table had Thomas, Percy, Emily, Rosie, Edward, Toby, and James. Along with Melissa and a few of the children.

"All right, Melissa, yeah!" everyone cheered.

Thomas soon tried to give the sign language thing a try, but when he tried it caused Melissa to gasp.

"What?" Thomas asked innocently. "What did I say?"

Rosie giggled. "I can translate what you said Thomas: you said 'your dog smells'."

"Looks like you have to work on that Thomas." Percy joked.

Everyone let out a laugh, soon Melissa turned to Toby.

"Hey Toby." Melissa said. "Why don't you try the dance routine with me?"

"Oh, no no, no." Toby declined, since he had an epic fail earlier today.

"Come on Toby." Emily urged.

Soon everyone urged him to go up, soon Toby gave in.

"Very well Melissa." he sighed.

The two of them went over to the mat and Rosie came over and turned on the music, and...suddenly Toby performed some expert dance moves that would make even Zack Taylor (he's not in this story sadly) jealous. After four minutes of dancing, Toby ended it with him relaxing on the mat. Everyone, including the Refreshment Lady cheered and applauded.

"You know, when you do it right, sign language isn't that hard to learn." Rosie explained as she walked back to the table.

"Wow, it's a whole new world of rapping." Percy said about the way Toby danced.

"There's a lot we can learn from Melissa." added Emily.

"You know, I used to think Melissa was pretty happening before." James stated admittingly. "Then she saved her friends and us, and now..."

"She's a miracle worker." Thomas added cheerfully.

* * *

And there we go, another chapter finished. Got anything nice to say? Feel free to review, but please NO flames or rude comments.


End file.
